


Will we be the best of friends OR will we fall in love

by voices of angels (wearejustfornow)



Category: pentatonix/superfruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/voices%20of%20angels
Summary: Scott missed Jackson when he moved to the uk.The new boy was causing a stir.And cupid was in the mood to match make.Wasn't her fault her aim was a little off.





	1. Everyone loves Lars

 

 

 

Scott sat in the large canteen of his school, staring hard at the big brown wooden double door to open.

  
       “The next person that comes through the door” He told himself .

  
       “The very next person I will either fall in love with or be the best of friends with forever.”

Scott waited and waited normally the door was always banging against the wall with kids coming in and out. But today it was quiet in fact there were only a few people left in the canteen and most of them were in the chess club in a tournament.  
Finally the door opened slowly and a face appeared, it was special K, she smiled when she saw him and ran over to his table.

      “Oh Scott did you see, tell me you saw.” She gushed clapping her hands and throwing her English books on the table in front of him.

Scott gave her a weak smile, he was already friends with K so the I’ll fall for or be best friends with didn’t count she was already his best friend.

      “Scotty you ok Honey looks like you found a nickel and lost a dollar”  
      “No I am fine just thought …never mind”  
      “Ok ..well?”  
      “What?”  
      “Did you see the new boy..Lars”  
      “No what he do”

  
       “Voice of an angel, he’s going to give you a run for your money in the choir.”

  
Scott sat back in his chair and pushed Mac and cheese away it had gone cold and he had lost interest in it now. He had heard that Lars was good, good at everything football, basketball you name the sport he was good at it. That was fine but now he had moved in on what Scott was good at and Scott wasn’t going to have that.

Kirstin looked at Scott and took his hand patting it in her usual way.

  
        “What’s up Scotty why the long face”  
       “Since Jackson went to live in the Uk I have been on my own.. I mean you have been here but..but”

Kirstin patted his hand again and sighed.

  
        “But I am not Jackson I get it Scott, how about you let me find you someone. “  
        “No way K never I have seen the ones you date. Josh Lilly.. You can do better then him K. “  
        “Josh is nice Scott.”

       “Kirstin you deserve brilliant and that’s not bully boy Josh”

Scott thought back to the first day at this school Josh had pinned him to the wall and picked on him for his looks his pale skin blond hair, Josh had called him ghost boy and the name had stuck for a while.

  
Josh like Kirstin as soon as he saw her, who wouldn’t and he had seen Kirstin and Scott pair up in English class and he had muscled in on the new friendship that was blossoming.

      “He is not a bully, he lets his tongue run away with him sometimes but he’s a good person Can we get back to you now.”

Scott knew that once K had an idea in her head it was best to let it run her course.

  
       “Do you want me to talk to Lars see what he’s like”

  
       “NO, no way he plays sport you don't even know if he's gay “

  
       “Ok Scott, let me think.. There’s Sam Beaton he’s a year old and really would be into you I know he would. He came out last year I could have a word with him he’s in my friends math class.”  
       “No thank you Kirst.”  
       “Sure”  
       “Yep sure.”

  
Kirstin sat back in her chair, this was going to be her job for the year, and she would enjoy it. Scott had liked Jackson so much but Jackson was only with him when he wanted to be and they could only be in the friend zone at school. Whatever they got up to outside school Kirstie didn’t know. But she had seen him hurt scott a few times. So now she would find him someone that would be nice to him.

 

Kirstie looked at what was on Scotts plate and wondered if she really wanted to eat the apple in her bag or if she could get away with a plate of Macaroni cheese. A few seconds later the apple was still in her bag and she was heading for the food counter.

 

A group of girls entered the canteen all giggling and fawning over the boy that was called Lars.

Scott got a his first look at Lars Albano tall boy of about sixteen or seventeen, dark curly short hair, eyes that seemed so large they seemed to take up half his face, and a smile with the whitest of teeth took up the other half.  He was what Scott called a pretty boy all the girls seemed to like him and want to hang around him like bees on honey.

Finally Lars mange to get through the door, he was followed around the room by all the girls and one small boy who was carrying two back packs he was wearing an over large jumper and jeans that no knees in them.

As they passed where Scott was sitting the small boy place both back packs on Scotts table.

      "Jesus" The small boy huffed and pulled the arms of the jumper down over his hand.

      "Do you mind me putting these here, they are a bit heavy" The boy rested himself up against the table.

      "No that's ok. You new?"

      "Yes I started today, Lars is my Cousin we moved here to be closer to family, he's meant to be showing me round but it looks like I am his servant for the day. You been here long"

      "At the table or the school"

      "Both will do... Mitchell by the way"

      "Hi Mitchell..Scott the table about ten minutes, School about four years."

      "Scott...Scott Hoying?"

      "Yes. How do you now my name?"

      "Cousin Lars over there told me about you, he seems to think your a good singer. I do hope you are it will take him down a peg or two." Mitchell turned up the corners of his mouth into a smirk.

      "Do you sing Mitchell"

      "Mitch is fine... I do, but only in private i am the quiet one of the family."

      "Thought of joining the choir"  Scott asked

      "God no.. in my bedroom by myself is about as far as it goes, oops looks like we are off again..see you again sometime."

      "Sure" Scott stood up why he had no idea but it seemed the right thing to do.

      "Your tall "Mitch looked up at him before picking up the back packs and wondering off after Lars

 

Kirstie came back with a tray of food which Scott eyes up.

     "Who's that?" She asked moving the tray out of the reach of his long arms

     "Lars cousin Mitchell he started school here today. He says he sings but only in his bedroom, i think he's shy" He reached out and took a chip from her plate.

      "He is?" She opened her eyes wide and winked at him.

      "I think so yes."

    

 

 

 


	2. Butterfly, butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like rubbing your tummy and patting your head at the same time!  
> Impossible to do together?

Two days later Kirstie bumped into Lars outside her Math class, he was wondering around it looked as though he was looking for someone.

      "Can i help you?" She asked as he passed

      "Yeah looking for Hoying you seen him?"

      "Scott no sorry not this afternoon he will be in choir practice after school if that helps."

      "Is he still going to that, i know he got to do some solos in the past but i am here now so i will be doing them."

      "Do you think?" She half closed her eyes

      "Come along sweetie you might learn something"

      "I will be there anyway i am in the choir too" She already disliked the boy and want desperately teach him a lesson

      "At the back out of the way i hope." He looked down at her.

That was it Kirstin threw her book bag over her shoulder and turn quickly letting the heavy bag swing out and hit Lars hard on the cheek.

If he was going to be like that then she would have to warn Scott, she didn't want him walking in and finding Lars had taken over.

 

       "Scoooott" She shouted running down the hallway after her next class, she had to cut across the athletic track to reach his building he had English literture double lesson and now he was heading over to the choir room.

He turned and waited for her to catch up, she told him everything Lars had said.

Although on the outside Scott always looked and sounded confident, inside Kirstie knew he was not confident about his voice, everyone told him how talented he was but Scott could not see it he always said he hated what he had just sung always putting himself down.

      "Your going to give him what for Scott, right"

      "He might be better then me..he can have the leads if he wants.. I am just happy to sing in the background" He sighed

      "Rubbish you were never meant to be a background guy Scotty. You got to fight him"

      "Fight him?"

      "No not hit him fight, just show him how good you are. Sing him that song you wrote. See if he can take over then"

     "No K... i can't I mean even if i wanted to Matthews away he plays the piano for me "

     "There must be more then one piano player in the school."

Kirstie was not taking no for answer, she wanted to teach This Lars Albano a lesson, there were very few people that could sing as well as her best friend and even fewer people who could sing better.

       "I know Sam Beaton plays i heard him "Kirstin gushed

       "Kirst i told you i was not interested, in him or his piano playing" He huffed

       "Scotty _Please_ he needs to find out he is not the king of everything... So please let me ask Sam" She put on her saddist face and gave a little frown.

      "Kirstin.. he might have already have gone home"

      "Let me go find out.. I will love you for ever Scotty" She jumped up and down.

 Scott sighed and lent against the wall.

      "I am doing this because YOU want to teach him a lesson, me i am happy to stand at the back "

      "Yeah, right riff boy but i will agree with you if it means you will sing."

Kirstin dropped her book bag at Scotts feet and ran, she hated running it was exercise and walking round and round school with a heavy rucksack on her back was her normal excersies routine and keeping up with Scott and his long legs.

Scott watched her leave and looked down at her bag, he pushed it with his foot slowly over to one side hallway so no one fell over it

      "Hi" Scott heard someone behind him

      "I knew you were quick..but..." He turned to look at Kirstin and Sam

      "Pardon?" Scott looked down slightly at the boy wearing a baby blue tee-shirt and blue faded jeans.

      "Sorry i thought you were my friend Kirstie"

      "Blond hair beauty with the nice eyes you mean... Sounds like me but i don't have blond hair.. thought about dying it a while ago..maybe when i am rich amd famous "Mitch smiled and looked down at the baby pink rucksack on the floor

      "Didn't take you for liking pink.. although it suites you "Mitch giggled

      "Kirstins" Scott nodded at the bag sitting on the floor between his legs.

      "You sure?" Mitched teased.

Scott blushed a little, and looked at the badges pinned on to the rucksack.

      "Are you going to choir practice?" Mitch frowned

      "Yes, you?"

      "Nothing better to do suppose, No got to go Lara orders "

      "Lara...Lars you mean"

      "I call him Lara, into all this singing thing...Jazz hands and such... He plays sport .. why can't he just stick to one thing and have done, why does he have to be the best in everything."

      "And you what are you good at?" Scott didn't want to talk about Lars

      "Me, nothing i am just a little wall flower, not good at anything ?"

      "Oh come on, there there has got to be something your good at?"

      "Lars has the talent in our family . I am just Mitch Grassi."

      "I am sure your find what your good at soon...look if your heading that way anyway i'll walk with you to the choir room "

Mitch nodded and waited for Scott to pick up Kirstins bag swinging it over his shouler it thudded him in the back. Scott didn't even blink an eyelid at how heavy it was.

Mitch walked slowly with Scott and they chatted on the way about school and favourite subjects favourite music, Scott hadn't heared of half the bands or songs Mitch was talking about. Mitch pretty much had heard of all of Scotts music.

They ended up at the door, and stood and waited for Kirstin to arrive with or without Sam.

      "What you waiting for?" Mitch asked

      "Sam he can play piano.. I can to a bit but not well enough to play in front of people "

      "What, don't tell me Scott Hoying gets nervous!"

 Scott nodded slowly, singing he was fine with playing the piano also but not the two together, it was like that game you played as kids rubbing your tummy and patting your head at the same time his brain couldn't cope with the keys and singing at the same time,

 

Kirstin turned up alone.

      "Sorry he must have left as soon as the bell went Scott.. Hi there..again"

      "Hi..Mitch!" He reminded her.

      "Sorry Kirst but i can't sing now.. want to come to mine we can work on your songs?"

      "You two write YOUR own songs WOW" Mitch looked in awe

      "Mmm a little" Kirstin smiled at Scott, that was an understatement if there ever was one Scott had about fourty songs he had written and he had helped her with about ten of hers. But his were wonderful

      " I love his butterfly song.. so good" Kirstin smiled at Mitch.

      "Kirstin, its not that good and i want to tweek it a bit more"

      "No leave it as it is its beautiful"

      "No somethings wrong with it, i don't know what."

      "Are you singing it to day?" Mitch asked quietly

      "Was going to.. but i don't have a piano player!"

      "I play.." Mitch almost whisperd

      "Couldn't ask you to do that your cousins wanting to sing"

      "Good, you better rock it Scott take him down a peg or two"

      "Your really play for scott, really....SCOTT BOY wheres your music." Kirstin quickly asked but didn't give Mitch time to say no.

      "In my locker"

      "Go get it then" Kirstin pushed him towards the door.

 

Kirstin had gone in to the choir room, it was half full already she waved at people she knew pulling Mitch with her as she went, they ended up standing next to a large black upright very battered piano. Mitch spotted Lars in the corner holding court with anyone that would listen to him

Mitch was used this sort of piano, his parents had got him one similar, it at sat in the hallway by the front door, the only place it would fit, slightly newer less battered than this one but it had a tone to it that was so lovely Mitch had fallen in love with it and played it everyday. He had asked for a smaller electric piano that would stand in his bedroom but they were far to expensive so they had brought him a very old well used large piano as soon as he saw it he fell in love with it.

He had to learn to play in front of his family as it was stuck in the hallway where everyone passed by, all the time anyone was in he played just songs everyone knew, but when he was on his own, he played songs that he had written to himself and sing along with them.

His parents and family had never heard him sing, maybe at little school christmas or school shows but that was always in a crowd. He wanted some of Lars confidence he would love to belt out a song, to sing in front of people, but who would want to hear him sing when they could hear Lars. Lars was a prime rib eye and he was pastrami .

The choir teacher Mr Willian called them all together and said that the new person in choir wanted to sing for them and his cousin Mitchell Grassi was going to play for him.

      "I am?" Mitch said startled

Lars made his way over to the piano, picking up some sheet music from the piano and handed it to Mitch

      "Mitch your always playing this one at home..come on" Lars demanded.

Mitch took the sheet music and looked at it. it was Vanessa Carlton- A Thousand Miles **.** He liked to play the song it was clean and easy on the most part to play.

Sitting at the piano he looked around he was out of his comfort zone, now he kept his eyes on the keys and just played if he couldn't see the other kids then they couldn't see him.

He played the best he could, and listerned to Lars sing and when he sounded like he wanted it played softer or louder Lars sang well and Mitch finished playing and the last note died away on Lars lips he looked up at everyone, nearly everyone one stood with their mouths slightly open, the only two that were not were Scott and Kirstin.

He had only just met them and he felt like he had betrayed them in some way.

Everyone clapped politly, and Mitch usherd Scott to come forward taking  the score from him and set it up on the stand at the front of piano he looked at it for a while and played the notes in his head.

Chants of Scotts name went round the room they knew what to expect from Scott. He asked Mich to play the first verse to make sure he knew how it went . Mitch played the first line and stumbled over the next, he frowned at Scott

      "Sorry " He whispered

      "It's ok you don't know the song.. if i start then you come in when you have it OK"

      "Ok"

Scott looked around, this is what he liked, not the way people were looking at him but the fact that he was singing a song to some people who as far as he could see liked it, It took Mitch about half the song to sound confident with playing it.

      "Butterfly, Butterfly, You can catch a butterfly

      "If you find them first before they hears the evening breeze...... "

And ended with.

      "They appeared with wings made of gold and ebony "

The song drew to a close and everyone clapped loudly and cheered. Now Mitch felt guilty that he betrayed is cousin, but he would have to say Scotts voice was the best he clapped along with everyone else.

Lars left the room with the clapping ringing in his ears, how dare Mitch do that to him.

Choir practice went back to normal, Mitch sat watching amd listerning to the group.

Scott came forward halfway through the song, "Yellow bird" and took over the solo.

Scotts voice was perfect Mitch wondered if he could sing anything other then the slower songs or was he a one trick pony.

Practice finished about an hour and a half after it started and the groups of friends began to wonder off Scott invited Kirstin back to his place to work on their songs again.

They said good bye to Mitch after thanking him again for what seemed the hundreth time for playing for Scott.

       "Scott" Mitch called after him after he had gone, Scott had forgotten hes music.

He went to the door but Scott was nowhere to be found so he went back to pick up his school work and get ready to go home.

He tapped out some notes on the piano then put the sheet music back on the piano and sat down to play again.

He sang quietly as he played he left Scotts lines alone and just ad- libed a melody line that would run under Scotts words. He played it a couple of times till he had a very loose melody, he shut the lid of the piano and while still huming the tune he picked his stuff up and stood up to leave.

      "Wait!" He heard making him jump.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where i have heard Scotts song before  
> its three lines of a song or a poem we had i think to sing at school its the only three lines i remember so god knows where it came from
> 
> I don't own the song.. if anyone come here and asks me to take the lines down because the song/poem is theirs then i will .


	3. I sing my own songs..Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we get back to this song" He pushed his plate away.
> 
> "What song. You have been lost in thought for the last half hour.. What happened when you went back for Butterfly"  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> "Ok, if that is how you think then i am sorry... But music like this should be heard... Shared."

Mitch heart had almost lept out of his chest and his mouth was dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, he thought he had been in his own.

      "Ho..how.. how long have you been there?" He asked as Scott crossed the room.

      "Long enough..why are you stealing my song." He leaned forward and snatched the music back staring at him.

      "I...I am not?"

      "Sounds like it, my music your words i call that stealing Mitch...Are you going to give it to your cousin is this what this has been about, he gets you to make friends with us so you can take this... I HAVE MORE IN MY LOCKER DO YOU WANT THEM AS WELL." He ended up shouting.

Mitch licked his lips and shook his head he didn't speak he couldn't form the right words, he had been caught singing and that was bad enough now Scott was standing there calling him a thief but all he wanted to do was to sing the song.

      "Well!"

      "I am sorry I was just playing it not stealing...I was trying to find something, no add something this isn't a one person song Scott"

      "It's my song I sing my own songs alone it's meant just for me."

      "Ok, if that is how you think then i am sorry... But music like this should be heard... Shared"

      "Says you who won't sing in public...who shuts himself away to sing... who adds lines to a song thats not his" He looked down at Mitch for a second while he fiddled with the sheet music. His blue eyes wondered up and down the shorter boy for a moment.

      "Here have it, its yours do what you want to it."

      "I can't its yours..."Mitch looked at the floor

      "I am sharing it with you.. you said it was a song to share so here you are." Scott held it to Mitchs chest and waited for him to take it when Mitch raised his hands to take it Scott turned and left the room.

 

Scott was in a mood all the way home on the bus he wouldn't tell Kirstin what the matter was all he could think about was Mitch Grassi had his song and he sounded better singing it than he did.

     

      "Alright Scott.. what is it?" Kirstin asked biting into the sandwhich Scotts mum had brought to them in his bedroom.

      "Nothing.. Can we get back to this song" He pushed his plate away.

      "What song. You have been lost in thought for the last half hour.. What happened when you went back for Butterfly"

      "Nothing....I gave it to him!" He sighed

      "Him?.. What you gave your song away"

      "Mitch Grassi.. I accused him of stealing the music and putting his own words to it.. he told me songs are for sharing so i gave him that one.. no big deal" He sighed and shrugged

      "So why the mood" She frowned her sandwhich halfway between her mouth and the plate.

      "He sounded better at the song then me Kirstin.. his voice was warm and soft.. you heard mine, my voice does not suit the song."

Kirstin looked at Scott as though he had gone mad she had never heard of him giving anyone his song they were his babies he kept the scores under lock and key.

 

She would have to take his mind off Mitch and his voice as it was upsetting him.

      "Hey Scotty did i tell you Josh is having a party this weekend do you want to come, please say yes Sam is going to be there too.." She made her eyes big and baby like.

      "No I don't want to go to the party K... i am busy "

      "Doing what washing your hair, doing your nails"

      "Yep all that!  Your my friend kirst but Josh does not like me and if i go he will pick on you because your friends with me, and for the last time i do not AND never will date the likes of Sam Beaton."

Kirstin sighed she had to get these two together SOON they belonged together, she knew that and if he gave it a little thought so would he.

Jackson had come out to the other kids in school even before he had told his parents. Where as the only two people who knew Scott was gay was Kirstin and Jackson. If his parents knew they never said.

Kirstin had done the usual and just smiled and patted his hand saying she already knew  he was, she was just waiting for him to realise as for Jackson, Scott was waiting till after the school summer break to tell him, but Jackson just came out and asked the first day of the holidays they had just turned fourteen at the time, Although scott was sure he was he tried to pretend that he wasn't in case Jackson didn't want to talk him but Jackson was glad that Scott was because he was fed up pretending they were just friend as far as he was concerned he was sure he was gay too.

They had spent the summer holiday experimenting with their feelings and kissing a lot. It was then that Scott saw Jacksons bad side, he would argue for no reason with Scott and blame him for everything that was wrong with his life.

Scott hung on in there thinking it would work out, that Jackson wanted him, Jackson was the only other gay kid he knew at the time and he wanted them to stick together it was them against the world.

Only jackson didn't see it quite like that he would flirt with anything that breathed in his direction but if Scott dared to look another boy in the eye jackson would yell at him.

Jackson had long blond hair, Scott had started to grow his hair long too, they both had blue eyes Jackson stood a little taller and slightly stronger then Scott.

That was where Kirstin came in, she had seen Scott go from someone fairly confident to someone who would fall silent to avoid an argument, the boys were together just over a year before Jackson anounced his father was being posted over seas to Britian, to some where called Blackpool.

Once he was gone Scott had heard nothing from him, Kirstin had began to build him up again and really wished he would go out with Sam because Sam would be good for him, Sam was confident smiley and never seemed to want to argue with anyone he would be perfect for her best friend.

      "So is there anyone you fancy at school then Scott?"

      "Nope, why do i need to be involved with anyone."

      "Your to nice a person not to be with anyone." She offered

      "K ..Stop.. lets get back to the song..." He looked down at the pages in front of him he he had three words written on the page.

      "Take me home?" He said holding up the page to Kirstin

      "No idear you had not spoken for awhile then you scribbled that down.

      "Lets call it a day and i will walk you home." Scott stood up pushing his chair back away from the small table

      "That's it Scotty boy, Your going out with Sam if he will have you, which i am sure he will, have you seen his face everytime you walk in the room. " Kirstin stood up to after taking one last bite of her ham Salad sandwhich.

      "I would rather date a girl then then Sam Beaton.. No offence Kirstin"

      "None taken...come on if your walking me home"

Kirstin walked slower then Scott she was on her phone talking to Josh gushing all over the place.

Why couldn't she see what he was like.

      "Ok I will see you in the morning.. night " She put her phone back in her bag.

      "Scott can I ask you something..." She caught up with him and slipped her hand into his

      "Sure, as long as its not about Sam " He squeezed her hand.

      "No it's Josh..He wants me to stay the night, at his place after the party"

      "As in STAY the NIGHT with Josh... With Josh"

      "Mmmh yes."

      "Is that something you want too"

      "Don't know, I mean Josh wants me to stay he asked me just now if I wanted to stay..Did you and Jackson.. You know" She asked slowing down even more.

      "Once..just before he left.. i tried to make him want to stay but he still left..."

      "Scott his Dad had to go away he didn't just up and leave you he had to go." She pulled him to a stop.

      "He could have stayed, we could have stayed together!"

      "Where at your parents.. they don't even know your gay."

Scott looked at the floor.

      "Don't stay with Josh K it will be a big mistake."

      "I have three days to make my mind up Scott.. You have to come to the party now, i might need some support"

      "K not sure what support I can be, but if you want me there i will.. Just no Sam please."

 

Kirstin hugged him.

      "Why not Sam he's bright and clever, happy what else do you need?"

      "Ok then why don't you date..I don't know...Lars or Even that Grassi Kid hmm?"

      "Because i don't like them in that way Scott!"

      "There you go, you answered your own question. "Scott giggled

      "Come on Scott walk me home before my parent start thinking we are a couple!"

      "God forbid.." He slowly gave her a big smile and placed his head on one side.

      "I hate you so much" Kirstin took his hand again and matched his stride all the way to her front door.

 

Scott said good bye at her door and promised to meet her before school.

 

He walked home slowly, going past starbucks, he turned his pockets out looking to see what change he had. Kirstin had started him off using Starbucks about a year ago finding just enough money he went in.

      "What you doing in here ghost boy?"

Scott looked up and saw Josh, he wore his baseball cap backwards, had on a black jacket white tee-shirt and tight blue jeans. He was with three others.

     "Getting Coffee same as you!"

     "Hear that, a ghost drinking coffee"

Scott pushed past and made his way to the counter.

      "What's it like Scott?"

      "Like?" Scott turned after ordering.

      "Not being top of the pile anymore, I hear someone sings better then you" He goaded

      "So.. Your point is"

      "Albano put you in your place thats my point, I don't like you never have done something strange about you."

      "I would rather be strange then bland Josh"

     


	4. What are you scared of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be a lot of things, but i ain't stupid ...Come on Samatha if you a good boy I'll buy you a coffee and walk you home

Scott stood looking in a shop window, two doors up from Starbucks, the face that looked back at him in the reflection looked puffy and was starting to hurt.

He had always let his smart mouth run away with him and now he paid the price. Not only had he called Josh bland, he had called him stupid and told him to keep his grubby little fingers off Kirstin.

That got him a slap but even then he didn't shut up like someone behind him was telling him to do.

     "Kirstin is to good for you..." He shouted so everyone in the place could hear.

     "You had your chance ghost but she's friend zoned you, Can't blame her Hoying fancy kissing to you every day she would have to check your still alive your so pale your almost see through!" Josh turned to his friends and laughed trying to get them involved.

      "Scott, stop, shut up, come outside "The annoying voice behind him kept repeating.

      "Ever seen him out with a girl..No me neither.. maybe your not into girls Hey ghost boy ." Josh continued  looking around to see if he had everyones attention.

      "Maybe he likes you?" One of Joshs friends asked  Josh just glared at him.

      "Is that what it is Hoying.. Maybe you like me.. Your always where i am!" Josh grabbed Scott tee shirt and pulled him close.

      "Scott!"

      "I am always where you are because your always hanging out with Kirstin, If I never had to see your ugly face again as long as I live then my life would be so much better."

       "Scott, enough there are more of them then you" The voice said again. Scott started to turn to tell the person to shut up but he never got all the way round.

A young woman who was standing searving the coffee banged the counter.

      "If you kids are going to start fighting, go do it some other place, take it outside." She ordered

Before Scott could say anything he was rushed by Josh and his friends he was slightly off balance because he was turning around they jumped on him hiting where they could reach.

He was on the floor before he knew it with fists flying all around nearly all of them landed on him and all of them hurt. He rolled in to a ball the best he could and he tried to cover his face but the punches got through.

Three people who were standing in line to be served waded onto the middle of the fight and seperated them all throwing first Josh and his friends out the door, then helped Scott up.

Another pair of hands joined in pulling him to his feet.

      "That was Kinda dumb don't you think Scott?" The voice sounded cross.

Scott looked to where the voice was coming from it was Mitch, he had been the one telling Scott to shut up.

      "That was four on to one, I usually root for the under dog but even i knew that was a lost cause!" Mitch made himself busy trying to hold the top of Scotts tee-shirt closed it had got torn in the one sided fight.

      "If you knew it was a lost cause why didn't you try to help!" Scott looked at Mitch

      "I may be a lot of things, but I ain't stupid ...Come on Samatha if you a good boy I'll buy you a coffee and walk you home" Mitch lifted scotts hand so he could hold his own tee-shirt.

       "Samantha..why samantha?" Scott frowned touching his face he could aready feel it swelling under his right eye and his ribs were already hurting.

      "You fight like a girl so you get a girls name. Sit over there I will get the coffee." Mitch looked at Scott face and gave him a weak smile.

Scott did as he was told and waited for Mitch to come back.

      "Do you think they will be waiting for us..?"  Mitch asked looking out of the window, coming back with the coffee.

      "No they made their point... I over stepped the mark Kirstins in to him and i shouldn't have interfeared and why would they be waiting for Us..it was me they hit."

      "Black no sugar is that ok wasn't sure how you took it. Kirstins your friend and if i were you I wouldn't want my friend hanging around with him either.. and I don't think he will like me much either...Ready Samantha."

Scott gave his face one last look in the window of the shop and then followed a rapidly moving Mitch .

      "It's not true you know." Scott said as he caught up with Mitch he winced as he spoke his cheek hurt to much to talk.

      "What?"

      "I have had girl friends."

      "Yeah, me to."

      "Just I don't have one, not right now."

      "Your telling me this.. Why?" Mitch stopped and Scott walked right into the back of him.

      "Didn't want you to get a bad  impression of me thats all."

      "Bad impression of you I mean Come on Samantha, you shout at me because i was playing YOUR music, in a temper you pushed your music sheets on to me and now i find you fighting like a girl..I hate to see a good impression of you."

      "Sorry if i shouted at you..it's just music is private to to me, well my music is."

Mitch turned round and walked backwards, staring at Scott.

      "What?" Scott stared back.

      "You can't be serious if I had half your talent i would be out there shouting about it."

      "I can't."

      "What, why "Mitch stopped walking.

      "What if I do sing my songs and no one likes it." Scott kept walking making Mitch run after him.

      "Or what if you do and they like it...but I don't think its that Scott, I don't think its the music your worried about i think it's you...Your worried that they may not like Scott Hoying, what are you so scared of!"

      "Don't be stupid Mitch it's the music..You can stop psychoanalyze me too."

     "Why, I have been over the years.. "

     "Oh...you have seen a psychologist then."

Mitch looked at him and rolled his eyes.

     "My parents worry about me, they think that shutting myself away is not good for me and that there must be a mental health issue that making me do it." He gave Scott a little sideways smile and rolled his eyes again.

      "Thats why we moved here my uncle found a good doctor for me here so, here I am."

Scott stopped and pointed to a bench near a bus stop.

      "Is the doctor any good "Scott asked sitting down.

      "Umm looking yes but as a Doctor about the same as all the others. " Mitch climbed up on to the bench and sat on the back rest.

      "Oh good looking what does she look like" Scott got up and sat on the back of the bench too.

      "And there is the answer to two questions right there Scott" Mitch gave him a wink

      "Answers.. I don't understand?" Scott sounded confused

      "Well let me enlighten you shall I, I sat on the back of the bench so I was higher then you, so you had to look up to me as though I was in charge...You didn't like that you don't like NOT being in control, so you had to sit here too and because of your hight you look down on me.. Thats why I say it's not the music that you worry about it's you and what people think of you, your worried your get out there in front of people and they will boo they will have all the power."

Scott didn't say anything just sipped at his coffee and wince as his cheek throbbed.

Mitch frowned he deserved an answer, if he had worked that out after such a short time he should at least get a yes or no answer.

      "So how is stealing my music coming along!"

      "Didn't steal it..I told you.. but i have played it again and i think it's really good." Mitch picked at some fluff on his jeans

      "With your word?"

      "Yeah my words but yours are still there too."

      "I want to hear it, you have to play it for me!"

      "I told you i don't sing in public Scott, theres no way i can do that. But i can give it back and you can play it, even get your friend Kirstin to help sing Lars said she sounded good, its gone from a one person song to a shared two person song."

Scott looked at him for a second and gave him a a half smile.

       "Your going to sing it Mitch.. your coming back with me.. There's no one at home my parents are out at a work do and my sisters are out doing home work at friends till late. So we can be on our own."

      "Sorry i can't i am not good enough i am not Lars.. I am just a poor copy of him..I clam up when anyone is around, I have been laughed at because of my voice..it's sounds like a girl Lars compares me to a little girl."

      "OK, I understand that just, but this thing about not going out, is school the only place you go or do you go out anywhere else."

      "School is about it.. because.. because..Oh my god look at the time!"Mitch jumped down from the bench and looked at his watch. Scott noticed he was not wearing one.

      "See you around Scott.." Mitch was gone before Scott could say anything else.

      "What are you so Scared of Mitch?" He called after him.

Scott sat still for a second, he forgot to ask what the answer to the second question was Mitch had said that it was the answer to two questions the only other thing he could think it was to do with was Mitch had called the doctor good looking .. perhaps he wished it wasn't patient doctor perhaps he liked the lady.

 

 

 

 

 

     

     

 

 

 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far hope you like.


	5. He thinks we don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Please remember this IS a work of fiction.  
> Of what i know of Mitchs family they are loving and caring but the fictional one are lets say are not  
> ======================================================  
> That was Lars win at all costs it didn't matter who he trampled on to get to the top even one of his own family.

Mitch was not in school the next morning Scott looked around to see if he could find him. He was worried that he had said something to upset him.

      "Scott hi, lost something." Sam asked as he crossed the hallway and stood in front of him.

      "Yes someone, Hi Sam how are you?"

      "Good thanks and you?"

      "Good too thanks.." Scott run out of things to say. Instead he just looked at him.

He had dark brown hair,dark brown eyes, he stood almost as tall as Scott. He had a nice smile.

      "...Maldonado!" Scott heard him say.

      "Mmm yeah" Scott answered not knowing what he had said yes to but he hoped it was something like can you believe who is trying to pair us up Kirstin Maldonado.

     "Really is that ok with you, WOW.. Where shall we meet up then..I thought it would have been a bit harder to pursuade you to go out." Sam beamed placing a hand on Scotts shoulder.

     "Wait,what?"

     "Maldonado said you were playing hard to get Scott.. And if I wanted to ask you out i should just come out and ask you! That was ok, tell me it was ok. I mean everyone knows about me but your still not ready to tell everyone yet.. I know Maldonado has this thing about finding people for other people but if your not comfortable, we can hang fire." The words tumbled out of Sams mouth all at once

Scott looked at Sam for a second and then spotted Lars over Sams shoulder and ran down the hall after him. Sam watched him go and shrugged looking towards an open class room door.

      "Maldonado!" He shouted at her

 Kirstin came out of the doorway and shrugged back at him.

      "I really don't know what's up with him leave him to me I will sort him."

      "I hope you two are not playing games with me, I have always liked him"

      "No i promise, you know our little Scotty he can't see what's right in front of him let me work on him over lunch Sam.

Sam nodded and went over to his locker and unlocked it.

Scott needed someone nice, he was always looking for someone to take care of. That was what Scott was he was a nice person who cared about people and peoples feelings. He had known Scott since they were small.

At first he thought of him as a best friend but the more they grew he would think of scott in other ways which was confusing because boys were not meant to have crushes on other boys. He had got very jealous of the Jackson and Scott thing.

Scott need someone nice so why didn't Scott see him like that.

      "Lars" Scott shouted as he caught up with him.

      "What do you want Hoying?"

      "Mitch.. is he ok?" Scott tried to sound unconserned.

      "He's fine"

      "Where is he?" Scott tried to sound like he wasn't really intrested.

      "Not here.. If thats any of your business anyway, anything else you need to know Hoying" Lars smirked.

      "No ..it's just he..he .. We were talking yesterday and he made some excuse about having to leave in a hurry..I just wanted to know it was not something I said."

Lars looked him up and down and laughed in his face.

      "He's seeing his shrink.. so if you did he will know about it"

      "Oh right, is he back later?"

      "Mmm think so, depends how long he takes telling him all his problems  for the week.. Mitch as you might have guessed is a little out there most of the time" Lars tilted his head on one side.

      "Out there..?"

      "Away with the fairies most of the time.. He thinks we don't know.. If you get my meaning Hoying."

      "I am sorry you have lost me, know what?"

      "He bats for your friends team lets say" He pointed to Sam who was having a hard time pushing his books into an untidy locker.

      "Sam Beaton you mean"

      "Yep.. and his parents are so worried that they have a son like that, they have taken him to see any doctor that would take the money to straighten him out. Even tried the religion in the past. They won't let him bring friends home or let him go to friends houses just in case!"

      "In case of what?" Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing.

      "In case he falls for one of those sort. The shame he would bring to the family name if it ever got out, and with me sighed up to a small record lable I can't have the press picking up on that can I. So until he is straightened out he can't have friends not male ones anyway" Lars laughed out loud again.

Scott watched as Lars turned at the top of the hall and went into a classroom.

      "Scott your going to be late" Kirstin whispered in his ear from behind making him jump.

      "Where.." He flustered as he almost dropped his books.

      "Chemistry class.. while your there.. think about the chemistry between you and Sam and what you just did to him.. please that wasn't very nice."

     "Sam and I are friends that's all we will ever be K.. when will you get that in to your head " Scott shouted at her,he didn't mean to turn on her but she would never shut up about Sam.

     "You have to be friends first before anything else.. He likes you Scott really likes you."

     "Chemistry you say." He waved and left.

Kirstin watched him go.. He was like a small child wouldn't do anything he didn't want to unless he had thought he had come up with the idea himself. She would have to changed the way she handled this, she would have to make him think he had thought of it. Easy to say doing it would be difficult. 

      "Miss Maldonado is there a problem"

Kirstin spun around to see a large broad male teacher staring down at her.

      "Mr Carter, no there is no problem."

      "I suggest you get to class then before I have to report you.. One more black mark and your be missing the next show."

      "I am going." Kirstin grumbled under her breath, that it should be Scott getting the telling off not her, if she hadn't stopped to sort him out she would have already been in class by now.

Scott got into so much trouble in class that morning he wasn't concentracting on anything and when asked questions by the teacher he had no idea what she was talking about.

He was thinking about Mitch, and how his family sent him see doctors in the hopes of making him straight and how that effected him, shutting himself away, hiding because he was made to feel ashamed of who he was.

Scott was hiding too, true he had never told his parents but that was because he was not ready to, not because he knew they would hate him for it. They were an open family discussed everything and knew he had a gay friends Sam had grown up playing at the house and even at a early age it was obvious to anyone that knew Sam who Sam was.

He spent the lunch break hiding from Kirstin he sat where he thought she wouldn't think of looking in the seats next to the athletics running field, Scott and exercise were like and water they didn't mix.

Looking at the track he spotted Lars in his school track gear, he was showing off to the others, when the race finally started Lars pulled out in front and stayed there. He was very fast the others were blown away no one would catch him, Lars slowed a little and waited for someone to catch up with him a little then he pulled away  again humiliating them.

That was Lars win at all costs it didn't matter who he trampled on to get to the top even one of his own family.

Everyone drifted back into school it fell silent on the track and Scott found himself in a world of his own.  He sat listening to the breeze and it sighed around the track.

Scott took out his note book that he kept just for song idea, mostly it was one or two lines he found intresting or something he had heard some one say.. He had heared Mr Carter yelling at the top of his voice at two boys who had spent an hour clearing out the cupboard in his classroom for him they had managed to knock over all the loose printing paper he had yelled You two are the worlds worst natural disasters he liked that combination of words Natural disasters.

      " _I don't want to hide"_ Was the first line he thought of to put down

      " _I don't want to hide anymore.. I want to see the stars align.. I don't want to hide, I want you by myside."_

He sat for awhile trying to think of the next line but it wouldn't come, he would have to show it to Kirstin she would know. No what was he thinking about he was sitting there trying to avoid her. Sam could play music but not write songs, the only one he could ask about it was Lars but he wasn't going to ask anything of him the way he and his family were treating Mitch.

Mitch of course, how stupid, he would have to ask him.. If Mitch was allowed to talk to him. Lars had no idea he was " _ON SAMS TEAM AS WELL._ " and as long as none of that family found out it would be ok, it wasn't as thought Mitch would fall on love with him as far as Mitch knew Scott was straight.

There was no sign of Mitch at that break time, school was nearly over for the day so it didn't look like Mitch would be in today at all.

Choir dragged. He felt K's hot stare burning holes into his back all the way through.

      "Kirstin.. front and centre please Scott you to and yes we will have Lars to come on you three."

Kirstin pushed past Scott and stood in the middle of the group Scott followed and stood on her left Lars stood on her right.

      "I want you three to carry the song.. I know it's not what we practiced  but now Lars is here I think we have a strong threesome"

      "Is this going to interfere with my recording.. I have just got a record deal for six songs and possible album as well if it all goes well.. I won't be here much longer, going to be home schooled. So when i am out on the road doing promos i can take my tutor with me.. My cousin Mitchell is going to be home schooled as well  "

      "Well congratulations Lars, if you think you can lower yourself to singing in the show until you leave we would be grateful"

      "I will have to ask my agent .. You may have to pay me for my time Mr Jacobs."

Scott snorted a laugh. Kirstin touched his back lightly, he turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes. His ego was so big it could be seen from out of space.

Kirstin felt Scott tense his back she removed her hand quickly, he reached down and touched her hand gently to let her know it wasn't her he was tense about.

Mitch was going to be home schooled.

 


	6. No one thinks like that anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a mental note to find him and beat him to a pulp..well may be not a pulp he couldn't fight that well but he would at least tell him what he thought of him.. at the very least.

Mitch did not turn up the next day either Lars was there so they were not being home schooled yet.

      "Where has my Scotty gone.You don't talk to me anymore." Kirstin asked on their way home.

      "K.. I am worried about something" He said after a long pause.

      "What's up, want to tell me , are you ill Scott" She placed teh back of her hand on his forehead.

      "No i am well..but you have to promise me, really you won't say a word to anyone" He stopped and took both her hands in his one hand.

      "Scott your worrying me now what is it?"

      "It's Mitch Grassi"

      "Lars Albano cousin what is wrong with him?"

      "I think he is in some sort of trouble Kirstin!"

      "He must be nearly your age Scott he's old enough to take care of himself"

      "K he needs help.. Well i think he does but if he doesn't come back to school I won't know.. I don't even .. know where he lives .. I think it might be my fault ."

Kirstin stepped back and took a good hard look at him.

      "Oh my god what did you do.." Kirstin tried to read his face

      "I told him he had to sing to me the song i gave him, he said he wouldn't then i told him that there was no one home and we could be alone so he could sing without anyone else hearing him. It was then he made an excuse and left." Scott lowered his head.

      "So he didn't want to sing for you hardly your fault.. It's.." Scott held up his hand to stop her talking.

      "Listen Lars told me his parents.. you have to promise not to tell anyone please K he doesn't even know" Scott closed his eyes.

      "Promise. Now Scott tell me Your really worrying me now"

      "Lars told me Mitch goes to see a doctor"

      "Is he ill, is there something wrong with him Scott.. He looks so well.. Is it Cancer..Is it?"

      "Shh no nothing like that Kirstie. He goes to a psychologist a head doctor.. Or shrink as Lars called him."

      "Why?" She frowned

      "I thought it was because he shut himself away has no contact with anyone, while not at school, he sits in his room by himself only plays his music when there is no one around.. I thought it was because he was very shy  but Lars said his parents send him to a shrink because they want to change him."

      "Change him? Into what?" She frowned again.

      "Into something that he's not, they have done religion thing now they are on to the doctors."

      "Something he's not?" kirstin said sounding very confused.

      "They think he's gay, and they don't want a gay son, his aunt and uncle and Lars think it wouldn't look good in the media when Lars hits the big time to have a gay in the family. He's not allowed to have friends or go to peoples houses he's not shy  Kirstin he's terrifide what his family would do to him if he dared to be himself."

      "Your winding me up Scott no one thinks like that anymore." She shook her head.

      "There's one family that does!"

kirstin looked at him for a while then bit her bottom lip.

      "And now you want to help him right?"

      "If i can. If he wants me to?"

      "Scott to the rescue." She gave him a small smile "Where do we start?"

      "We" he looked her in the eyes.

      "Yeah I can't see you getting anywhere, if you asked Lars where Mitch lives but me.. I have my uses I can find out!"

      "You!"

      "Me yes, a sweet innocent girl who just wants to bat her big old lashes and talk all girlie to Lars"

      "I know your into acting K, but playing innocent that's a  stretch if you can pull off being innocent i will buy you an oscar. " He smiled allowing the smile for the first time in days to reach his eyes.

     "Oh scotty i will hold you to that...Hey cheek." She thumped his arm.

      "What's happening about Josh, sorry i haven't been here for you.. you really going to stay the night"

      "Yeah think so..think i am ready!"

Scott wanted to say don't but he didn't want to argue with her, he made a mental note to find Josh and beat him to a pulp..well may be not a pulp he couldn't fight that well but he would at least tell him what he thought of him.. at the very least.

      "I hear your taking Sam to the party!" She smirked

      "Is that what he was talking about in the hallway .. I will if you get Mitches address..hey i would even marry him."

      "Scott take it serious will you Sam likes you, you only go to the party if your sure you want to be with him."

      "Ok I will give it a go what's there to lose!"

      "Oh wow Scotty, you think you two can be more then just friends .. you better tell your parents.. If they hear it from anyone else they will be sad that you didn't  feel like you couldn't tell them. Your parents are cool "

He pulled her into a hug if Josh so much as touched his friend at the party he would kill him Kirstin deserved better much better then Josh.

 


	7. Good enough to sing back up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kirstie to turn on the charm.  
> It didn't take much charm to get what she wanted.

Kirstin waited in the hallway leading to the canteen the next lunch time, she had been waiting some twenty mintues for Lars table to clear of giggling girls.

She got herself ready by poking herself in the eyes a few time making them smart and tears well up.

She walked in hands over her eyes making little sobbing noises, as she went she bumped into Lars table hard enough to knock over his coffee.

      "Oh no, I'm sooo sorry."She sobbed loudly lowering her hands

      "Clumsy!" He sighed looking up at her

      "Look I will go get you another one ..My fault..I just had a big argument with Scott, do you believe what he said.." She took a deep breath

Lars shook his head still looking at her

      "He said he didn't want me singing with him anymore ..Wait there i will get you your coffee and I will tell you about it you might be able to give me some advice."

She didn't wait for him to answer she went off ot get two coffees, she made her way slowly back to his table.

Scott entered the canteen and glared at Kirstin as he pushed past making his way to the corner of the room and sat on his own.

      "Can i sit with you please.. if I sit on my own Scott might come and start arguing again and he can be very nasty when he wants to be. You can protect me form his temper if you don't mind." She pulled out the seat right next to him and placed the cups on the table.

      "I am only going to be here long enough to finish this coffee then your on your own. Maldonado"

      "By that time he might have calmed down a bit, I only said you can sing better then him." She gave him her sweetest smile and pulled her chair closer so there was very little space between them.

He nodded in agreement.

      "We have not talked much have we Lars. I would like to get to know you so much better, then i can tell my Grand children that I was at school with the singing sensation that is Lars."

      "I know I am not famous yet but can i give you my autograph you can be one of the first to have it " He smiled picking up his pen.

      "Sure, that will be good thanks I can keep it, as a good memory. I really thought Scott might be the one who would make the big time, but now I think he 's just big headed no one, unlike you, you were born to be famous" She tapped his knee with the tips of her fingers.

      "How true.." He looked down at her hand he took a deep breath and smiled looking up into her eyes.

      "Listen do you want to come to my place. I heard you sing, your good, stick with me and you might be able to do some back up work." He winked at her finding a small bit of paper to write on.

      "A..Am I good enough to sing back up WoW. Do you mean tonight.. I have something to do with my parents .. Tell you what Lars put your address down on the back and if I can slip away then I will come over." She gave her best doe eyes.

      "I like the way you think Maldonao."

      "Kirstin please." She beamed at him as he turned the paper over and wrote his address down.

      "Way out there, god the house must be big for all of you to fit in." She watched as he finished the address.

Lars frowned then smiled.

      "Oh Mitch and his family ..Yeah it's a bit of a tight squeeze at least he and I have our own rooms he's a bit of a weirdo about his own space"

      "Will he be ok with me there, I mean if he likes his own space?"

      "Oh yeah he will be in his room if he comes out just pretend you didn't see him that's what we do all the time. " He smiled again waving the peice of paper under her nose.

      "There you go, hope to see you later?" he picked up his coffee and got up.

      "Thanks" She gushed holding out her hand to take it.

She bit her bottom lip as he seemed to hesitate.

      "I will be extremely grateful if you can give me some pointers on singing and stuff Lars." She gave him a coy look.

      "Anything for you Kirstin..Maybe a few lessons wouldn't do any harm."

      "Just what I was thinking" She giggled and almost snatching the paper from his hand.

      "Anytime after six is fine by me.. we are not at school then, wear something nice."

      "Ok..sure" She folded the address up and slipped it into her pocket. As he went to leave he ran his fingers down her spine.

      "I hope you can make it, we can be good friends don't you think."

She waited for him to go, before letting out a deep breath he made her skin crawl. Getting up and wondering to where Scott was working on some music in the corner of the room.

      "You said Innocent Kirstin" He grumbled

      "So arrest me I got what you wanted and thats all that mattered.. He said if Mitch leaves his room they pretend he is not there.. Poor kid.. Here." She took the address out of her pocket and handed it to Scott.

      "Thanks Kirstin, the family must be loaded it live out there in that neighbourhood."

      "Yeah that's what i thought.. I am going with you when you go.. I can distract them. you might get the chance to see Mitch alone. Have you thought what your going to say to him."

Scott shook his head, what he wanted to say was,

      " _You don't have to live like this, trust us we can find you somewhere else to live."_

 But where would he go, who would look after him he was not sure how old Mitch was and if he could cope living away from his family they were not nice to him but that was all he knew.

Scott realised he hadn't thought it through. What was he going to do with someone if they said get me out of here now, he had no where for him, maybe he could stay with him at his parents place but what then.

      "What are you thinking Scott keep me in the loop " Kirstin gave him a weak smile.

      " What happens if he wants to leave where he is, where do I take him." He sighed

      "If he wanted to leave we have family, friends someones bound to take him in .. You would have got him out of there away from them the rest will be up to him Scott."

 

 


	8. Not even Kirstin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue flower wallpaper that was it.  
> He couldn't stand looking at it any longer  
> He saw it with his eyes open he saw it with his eyes closed.  
> He hated it, lothed it, wanted it gone from his eyes,  
> gone from his mind.  
> And he himself,
> 
> He just wanted to be gone.

 

Mitch lay on his bed, there was nothing else for him to do everyone was in so he didn't want to go down where he was not wanted.

He would rather stay in the bedroom being ignored then go down stairs being ignored apart from the sighs his mother gave him and the looks the rest of them did much better off up here.

His brown eyes burned into every inch of the wallpaper next to the bed it was blue with small white flowers, the blue was almost the same colour as Scott Hoyings eyes except his were a little lighter.

Quickly he looked around the room in case anyone was watching him, he couldn't let his thoughts drift any where other then this room, to have a friend like Scott was unthinkable to his family even if it was just as a friend.

Not that he was interested in Scott.

Scott was nice but to closed off for some reason to scared to show how good he was.

Kirstin he would be allowed to be friends with in fact it would be encouraged.

His bedroom door banged open Lars stood in the doorway glaring at him.

      "You thinking of coming down stairs anytime soon"

Mitch sat up on the bed and crossed his legs sitting like a little Buda he shook his head

      "Want you to come play for me..Kirstins coming over"

      "No "

      "What could you be doing that's more Important ? To busy"

      "Very thanks" Mitch said sarcastically 

Lars sighed, and reached around to his back pocket and brought out a exercise book.

Mitch eyes opened wide jumping off the bed he almost threw himself under it pulling things out looking for his song book he had hidden.

      "Looking for this?" He waved the book in front of Mitch

      "You,  why did you take my book "

      "Didn't know it was a secret.... How would your mom and dad feel about you  writing songs.. Mmm Mitch especially  song three.. You must have liked him very very much."

       "Give me that, that's mine... It's it's not about a boy." Mitch got to his feet and almost ran over to Lars

       "Play and you can have it back don't and I will show your Mom..."

       "Give me it back" Mitch made a lunge for the book"

       "ER No, your choice " He teased Mitch with the book again 

       "Oh, what got nothing to say... gonna have to tell your mommy you have been a bad boy "

       "Please Lars, it's just a stupid book it means nothing to you." Mitch offered quietly curling his fingers into the palms of his hands digging his nails in to stop himself from lashing out at Lars.

       "Then you won't need it back if it's stupid.. come and play for me and you can have it" Lars smoothed out the books pages 

Mitch looked down at his hands they were now white from the force he was using he brought them up to his face, looking at them he saw the blood he had drawn.

Mitch ran at Lars pushing him with one hand and grabbing the book with the other, the book tore in half under the strain of them both pulling it.

Lars took his half and tore it into little pieces and threw them in the air laughing.

      "See what you get when you don't do as your told Mitchell, you got blood on my top now, Kirstin will be here soon I have to go change" Lars took Mitchs door handle and pulled the door shut.

      "Mom Mitch has gone mad he has torn something up and thrown it on the landing carpet " Lars shouted as he passed the top of the stairs on his way to his bedroom.

Mitch slid down the door ending up on his knees silently crying wiping his bloody hands on the stupid blue flowered wall paper looking at his hands he had to do something he had to get out of the house he couldn't stand looking at the blue flower wallpaper anymore.

He saw it with his eyes open he saw it with his eyes closed. It was haunting him, He hated it, loathed it, wanted it gone from his eyes,  
gone from his mind. And he himself, He just wanted to be gone.

      "Are you going to clear up this mess Mitchell, I really wish you would straighten your self out " Lars mother knocked on the door. Mitch had to laugh at that one.

Opening the door a little she found her way barred by Mitchs feet 

      "Can you clean up now Mitch " Hwe voice calmer then normal.

      "I want to go out" He hissed.

      "You know the rules Mitch not without someone being with you, we are trying to protect you "

      "What from?"

      "Well, your self for starters .. and the wrong sort of people as well, Come on Mitch please let me open the door "

      "If I said I wanted to go and meet a girl, would I be able to go out then."

Lars mother took in a deep breath.

       "You want to go and meet a girl...why?"

       "Because she's my girlfriend and because I have not been to school in a while she might be worried about me" 

       "Oh Mitch your parents will be so pleased your over your little faze and come to your senses.. what's her name  we can invite her over, to meet her she must be special."

       "She, She is called Kirstin about a year older then me.. is that ok.. I mean no one minds that do they."

       "Kirstin, is she the one that's taking lessons from Lars.. I see... Honey open the door for me please" She pushed on the door hard knocking it against his bare feet he moved slightly to let her in.

       "Is that blood Mitch" She pointed to the wall

Mitch nodded and showed her his hands. His aunt sighed and looked down at him.

       "Come and sit on the bed with me Mitchell please I need to talk to you"

Mitch got up carefully from the floor never taking his eyes from her. Once settled next to each other on the bed she took one of his hands she watched how awkward  he looked.

      "What made you like Kirstin.." She asked quietly

      "I don't know.. I just like her she's nice.. I don't know where it's going but I really like her" He gave her his best winning smile.

      "What about Lars?"

      "Lars?" Mitch frowned.

      "He likes her too... why do you think he asked her over"

      "To sing with him?"

      "Boys don't ask girls over to sing with them at your age they ask them over to spend time with them"

      "So, she might want to come over and spend time with me" Mitch sounded fearful that he was overstepping things, he had never had a girlfriend so he did not know how to act while talking about them.

She smiled and looked down at his hands, 

      "Fear Mitch is nothing to be afraid of... Fear is important it teaches us to be careful... that  includes with our hearts.. Kirstin isn't the right girl for you...if she's got you in a spin and Lars thinks he has a chance with her she's just stringing you both along. She's playing with your heart Mitch... Now you know you like girls there will be so many falling at your very handsome feet .. I have to get on now a new girl will be along any minute I am sure... leave her alone Mitch " She got to her feet and sighed

      "Don't forget to clean up... and for god sake wash the blood off the wall it's ruining the wallpaper.

Mitch watched her leave the  room.

He was wrong he could not even have Kirstin even if it was just pretend.

Mitch fished under the bed and found a pair of shoes and then went to the wardrobe and took a grey hoodie off the rail and threw the hanger on to the bed.

Back under the bed again he pulled out an old tee shirt wrapped inside were three more note books hidden from prying eyes. he tucked them into the waist band  of his jeans and did up the hoodie.

 

Opening the bedroom door slowly he could hear Lars in the next room moving about he prayed that the bedroom door was closed enough for him to sneak by and down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood an small square table with a pristine white tablecloth on it and right in the centre of the table stood a tin cup usually his father would throw his loose change in it from his trouser pockets when he came in in the evening, there had been twenty dollars in there the last time his father had counted. Mitch picked up the tin cup and walked with it to the front door there was not enough in the cup to keep him going for long but it might buy him a ticket on the bus to somewhere, anywhere would be fine as long as it was not there.

He tried the door but it seemed to be jammed or locked now he would have to walk right through the house to the garden door then walk in full view of anyone that might be looking out of any of the windows around the side of the house and up the long driveway at any time he could be seen and pulled back inside the house.

He could hear his aunt in the dining room discussing Mitch and his new appreciation of girls to his uncle his uncle asked if she thought he was lying . He didn't wait to hear what she said as he had reached the open garden door, he smiled to himself he hadn't got to open it which was a good thing as that door squeaked a little. 

Taking a deep breath he kept close to the house as he reached the corner he looked behind him no one had seemed to see him leave all he had to do was to make his way up the driveway and he would be away from there.

Half way up the driveway he heard a car coming he stood frozen to the spot. Whoever it was going to catch him running away not only that he was stealing from his father .

The car turned into the driveway it was a cab with a driver and two people in it.  It pulled to a halt in front of him  and one of the back passage doors opened and out stepped  Kirstin.

      "Mitch, whats the matter are you ok"

Mitch stood still but raised his fingers to his lips. Kirstin looked him up and down, what was he doing in the drive way staring at them.

Scott got out of the other side of the cab. 

       "Mitch" 

Mitch turned to look at the house to see who might be watching.

       "Please!" He begged " Please get me out of here"

       "What happened Mitch. " It only took three steps before Scott was standing in front of him

       "Can you help me please?"

       "Sure, where to?" Mitch looked down into the cup Mitch was holding.

       "Where ever this is going to get me."

       "Hop in, you coming Kirstin"

Kirstin looked at Scott he was sounding like this was the most natural thing in the world to spring someone from prison, or as his parents might say Kidnapping their child.

      "You sure about this Scott? She questioned him.

      "Isn't that what I came for to find out if he wanted to leave..."

       "Wait, what you came to ask if I wanted to leave why " Mitch looked up at him

       "Lars was gloating about a few things and I wanted to come over and check you were ok, are you two getting in"

       "Scott you were going to think about this, this could be classed as kidnap you know... or taking without consent at least "

Scott reached into the cup and took out a dollar.

       "I am not kidnapping, or taking something without consent he paid me a dollar to use the cab it just so happens I was going where ever he was going anyway. Right Mitch"

       "Right.... and I'll pay you a dollar too then you can go our way too." Mitch rattled the tin under her nose.

       "Where are you going to get a better offer than that today Maldonado"

Kirstin looked at the house, if she didn't turn up and Mitch went missing Lars would know it was her that had helped Mitch get away, he would put two and two together and come up with Scott.

      " You two go I'll go in and buy you time ok call me in an hour with some excuse to get me out of there "

Scott looked at her 

      "GO.. you owe me Hoying big time... when you get famous don't forget about the little people will you....try my parents first they never turn away a lame duck. No offence." 

Mitch opened his mouth with a come back but Scott grabbed his hoodie and was pulling him backwards towards the cab.

She watched as the cab backed up and turned back on to the road.

Now she was going to have to play the innocent girl again, so if they found him missing no one would think she was part of it.

 


	9. Tin cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no idea what Kirstins mums name is so I called her Louise... Yes I am a die hard Pentaholic fan but I also respect their life outside being famous its their kids that are well know and I don't tend to read much about the families around them they have their own lives.

 

Mitch slid across the other side of the back seat of the cab the furthest he could get from Scott and hung on tightly to the tin cup.

      "You don't have to tell me Mitch but what has been happening, Lars told me about your parent and keeping you away from...from "He looked up at the back of the cab drivers head not wanting to make what he knew public.  
      "Oh, right... Lars has a big mouth...Yes they have, I have seen every doctor, been to every religious denomination church to see if they can get me out of this faze I am in..."  
      "Faze....do you think it's a faze"

Mitch shook his head and looked out of the window. After a while he sighed.  
      "I even told my aunt that I had a girlfriend today!" He gave Scott a shy smile " I thought if I told her that they would back off and leave me alone."  
      "You move quick.... what does she look like this made up girlfriend. What did she say?"  
      "Oh about Kirstins, height, weight looks and that tiny scar she has above her lip."  
      "You told her your girlfriend was Kirstin how did that go down." Scott frowned.

  
      "Well I am here aren't I, badly.. apparently. I told her that I had a girlfriend, She told me her wonderful son had invited Kirstin over not just to sing, he likes her....My aunt told me that if Kirstin had got me to think about girls and she had got Lars thinking about her too she wasn't the girl for me.... She was that Kind of girl who was after only one thing.....You know I thought she would be happy for me I HAD A GOD DAM GIRLFRIEND It's ok Scott, he picks up girls and drops them at a drop of a hat so your girlfriend will be fine...And sorry about saying Kirstin was my girlfriend I thought I could let them think that for a few weeks they say we had split up"

Scott looked out of the window they were pulling up at some lights

      "Kirstin and I dated for about a week....ages ago like fourteen or something"  
      "You did!" Mitch did not manage to keep the slight sarcasm out of his voice and he did his best not to give Scott a sarcastic smile.  
      "Whats that tone for I told you I had girlfriends..." Scott huffed  
      "Just not right now?" Mitch teased  
      "I can get this cab to turn round and take you back " Scott tried to make a joke out of it but it fell flat when he saw the fear on Mitchs eyes.  
      "Sorry Mitch.. we are nearly there"  
      "Ok, will they be ok with this some stranger turning up." Mitch fell silent and shifted closer to the door further away from Scott.

Scott watched Mitch out of the corner of his eye, he was so fragile, even if his parents couldn't see him sitting in a cab still Mitch would keep his distance from him..

Not that Mitch was his type, Scott would like his next boyfriend with more meat on them... He sighed as he remembered he was meant to be going to a party with Sam this weekend he could pull out and pretend to be ill but he had know Sam years this should be easier than this... Sam knew more about him than anyone else they had grown up together, but he was more Mitch type then he was his.

      "Kirstins parents are nice people they have had to be with Kirstins addiction to collecting things.. wounded baby bird cats with one eye baby mice...now that they hated... And her collection to husky dogs she has two and wants more... Her parents are like ok that one can come in but that's the last... that is till the next time."

      "Never had a pet, like dogs though and Cats" Mitch beamed

Scott looked back out of the window they were turning into Kirstins road the boy should smile more it suited him.

      "Cats make me sneeze!.. Hey do you want to come to a party this weekend Mitch" He found himself saying.

      "A party... I have never been to one of those since I was ten... I followed this boy round all day cried when he went and played with someone else my parents were called to take me home.. I kinda knew then I was strange "  
      "Your not strange Mitch...."

      "Everyone but you think I am" Mitch sighed pulling on the zipper of his hoodie all the way down the note books were uncomfortable and sticking into him as he sat there he pulled them out of his jeans and lay them across his knees.

      "Am so.. I like boys.. everyone thinks it's wrong " he half whispered

      "Kirstin and I don't think it's wrong its just who you are... that is why I wanted to speak to you I needed to know if you were ok....How old are you"

      "Guess " Mitch smiled again 

The cab drew to a halt, Scott found some cash to give to him as he got out.  Mitch followed him out the same side.

      " Fourteen fifteen at the most"

      "Why?"

      "Well any older and you would be saying men and not boys... "

      "Sorry to disappoint I am sixteen"

      "Hey me too....almost seventeen.. Hey what you doing"

Mitch held out his hand with some money from the tin cup.

      "I don't want your money Mitch.. I was heading this way anyway.. come on meet the parents put it away"

      "I'm not a charity Scott take it" he pushed the money into Scotts hand.

      "I'll hold on to it till you need some new clothes a pair of jeans and a hoodie are not going to last long"

      "I have shoes too"

      "Ok but you need clothes for school... I have some clothes they might be a bit big but you can use them till you get some more"

      "I need to get a job I can't go back to school. This money won't last for ever."

Scott walked up the three white steps to Kirstins front door, he knocked and waited 

     "Scotty " The woman smiled warmly as she opened the door  "Didn't Kirstie leave with you?"

     "She did...she said you wouldn't mind taking in one more baby bird"

     "Oh god what is it this time.. if it's a snake you can take it back where you found it Scotty " The woman frowned

     "Not quite... Louise " He stood a side so she could see Mitch

     "HI Mrs Maldon..." Mitch stopped and looked at Scott

     "Maldonado..." Scott promted

     "Mrs Maldonado Hi."

     "And who's this ?" Louise looked at Scott

     "This is Mitchell Grassi he needs a bed for a while"

     "Mitch "Mitch repeated.

     "And why do you need a bed, can't you use your own Mitch" She frowned.

     "No not really... at least he won't pee on the carpet and leave hair everywhere "

Louise pushed passed Scott to take a look at Mitch.

       "So you need a bed for a while"

       "I can look after myself Mrs Maldonado.. I never asked to stay here, honestly"

       "Parent trouble!" She smiled

       "And some "Scott offered

       "Scott your mums inside why don't you go make her some coffee while I talk to your friend here."

Scott looked at Mitch for a second and thought he had better do  as he was told he took the cup and the note books from Mitchs hands.

      "Care to join me on the step of truth Mitchell.. that's what we call this step when Kirstie was small so she couldn't lie to us"

      "Did she do that a lot "Mitch sat on the step with her.

      "No she has always a good girl. Only needed it a couple of times.. Mainly when she has lied to keep her friends out of trouble... now Mitch your sitting on the step of truth... you won't be able to lie to me"

      "Ok.... "

      "Right... why do you need to stay here?"

      "I keep upsetting my parents, it's all my fault.. I am not what they hoped I would be"

      "Oh and what did they want you to be, a farm animal"

      "No I am sure that's not what they wanted, I think they want a son who would...would bring people home for them to meet"

      "People?"

      "Girls"

      "Ahh I see that answers my next question!"

      "What was that?" Mitch asked confused.

      "Why Scotty was getting involved he only unusually has one thought I his head, if it does not have anything to do with music, it usually goes over his head."

Mitch frowned and shook his head

      "Scott is... well lets say available right now"

      "I know he told me he hadn't got a girlfriend just now" Mitch smiled at her then frowned when she laughed .

      "Darling you keep smiling like that and he won't need one... Scotts gay everyone knows that." She winked

      "Just don't mention it around his mother when he's there, it could be a bit awkward." She whispered.

      "Doesn't she like the idea ...I hope it's not as bad as it was for me!"

      "Oh no... we all know his mum dad sisters me Kirstins father most of his close friends it's just that he's not told us yet... we guessed and do you know what Mitch...we don't care Scotts Scott. "

      "No one minds.. really ... no one minds" He shook his  head.

      "No there are worst things to worry about in this world than that.... he just has to pluck up the courage to tell us and we won't be walking on egg shells."

      "Why don't you tell him you all know?"

      "Because it's Scotts secret and when he feels ready he will tell us  Just like you did with yours"

      "And look how that turned out " He shook his head again.

      "Listen love, before we go any further I am going to have to tell someone that your here"

Mitch shook his head wildly and stood up from the step and turned to look at her.

      "Scott took my stuff inside can I go get it before I leave"

      "Where will you go?"

      "As far as I can, you tell them where I am and they will drag me home."

Kirstins mother stood up and put her hand on his shoulder.

       "I can't let you go with out feeding you first... Kirstin would kill me, food first"

Mitch looked at her for a while mulling things over. He finally gave in and nodded. Eat and leave he could do that.

Louise lead the way to the kitchen where Scott and his mother were, both sitting at the table, Mitch could see the resemblance  between them.

       "Hello you must be Mitchell. Pleased to meet you. " The woman stood up.

       "Hi Mrs Hoying... nice to meet you. " Before he knew it Mitch was being crushed by two powerful arms pulled into a very claustrophobic hug.

       "Mom he can't breath let him go..." Scott laughed as he watched Mitch fight his way out of the hug

       "Sorry she is used to hugging me.. anything broken"

Mitch looked at the slight woman how did she get that much strength, he gave her a wide birth in case she tried it again going around the kitchen table and sitting furthest away from her.  He wondered if Scott hugged like that.

Nope stop thinking like that, he didn't like Scott in that way he was into boys with more confidence than Scott, he had to bail Scott out of a fight  because he got in over his head not standing up for himself. No way was he into Scott.

     "....beans." Mitch realised that Kirstins mom had said something.

     "Sorry"

     "I have smoked turkey breast with collard greens and lima beans if your interested I can warm it up for you no trouble" 

     "Please "Mitch smiled.

     "Anything there for a growing boy Louise " Scott asked flashing her a big blue eyed smile.

     "You never told me where my daughter is Scotty"

 

Scotts eyes grew wide, he had forgotten to ring her now he was going to be dead.  He let the phone ring for a while when she didn't pick it went to voice mail. Scott rolled his eyes, why if she was waiting for him to ring was she not picking up

 

      "Hi Kirstie, can you come back home your mum needs you !"

Louise frowned and looked at Scott,  Scott gave a sheepish grin and put his phone away 

      "She is with my Cousin Lars... he is teaching her to sing"

      "Is that true  Scott"

      "Yes Mame"

      "You and I know Kirstin of all people doesn't need lessons on singing" She raised her eyebrows at Scott "So why is she there "She turned her attention to Mitch.

Mitch looked from Scott to Kirstins mother and then to Scotts mother.

      "All I know when I was leaving they both turned up...Scott put me in the cab and...and.. well we left her behind.. as a decoy so I wouldn't be missed.. Sorry Scott"

Scott looked at his mother he knew exactly what she would say "it always began with Oh Scott.

Mrs Hoying tapped the top of the table with her well polished pink nails, Mitch watched as the slowly tapped up and down he liked that shade of baby pink. finally

      "Oh Scott, why, that was a stupid thing to do... What happens if they find Mitchell missing. They will be angry might even blame her for it..and you left the poor girl all alone didn't I teach you better than that."

      "Sorry Mom "Scott hung his head he should have insisted she come back with them in the cab.

      "Where do you live Mitchell"

The phone in Scotts pocket started to ring he hoped it was Kirstie saying she was on her way. It was from a number he didn't recognise 

      "Hello...."

      "HI  can you come get me." Kirstin said quietly there was a lot of background noise 

      "Sure I will get your mom to bring me"

      "NO...don't do that... I am not at Mitchs"

Scott got up  from the seat three pairs of eyes were burning into him walking out of the kitchen he shut the door

      "Where are you? He whispered

      "At the police station!"

 

 


	10. It's what makes you feel alive

 

Scott had asked Kirstin to repeat what she had just said at least twice. Kirstin in a police station he couldn't believe it.

She explained that she and Lars had been in the lounge talking, well he was talking she was just meant to be listening she got the impression that was how Lars liked it. A woman's place to listen and smile in the right places. Everything had been going ok no one had mentioned Mitch, that was until his father came home from work, he took off his jacket hung it on the banister  pulling out all his lose change from his pockets he reached over to put it in the tin cup. It was missing.

He walked  into the lounge he asked if Lars had seen it when he shook his head Mr Grassi had then went to the stairs and spoke to Mitch when he didn't answer he went up there to ask him about the money cup.

It was then that Kirstin announced she took it when she arrived and threw the cup under some bushes in the garden she said she was sorry.

Mr Grassi made her turn out  her pockets to get the money back but when she could only give him three dollars in change he knew something was wrong and went upstairs to find Mitchell door shut he had banged on it then opened it to find the room empty he checked all the rooms up stairs but Mitch was not in any of them.

He came down stairs and grabbed her arms starting to shake them shouting at her to tell him where Mitch was. She told him she had no idea where he was that was when he ordered Lars to phone the police and to tell them he had caught a thief in his house.

That was how she came to be in the police station but he couldn't tell anyone just be quick in picking her up.

Putting his phone away he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of the house without anyone seeing and asking questions. Sitting on the stairs for a moment or two he tried to think of a way, finally he pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

      "Sam hi Scott.... how did you know, oh caller id .. wearing for the party.. not sure.. hold on Sam can I ask you a favour.. can you go and pick Kirstie up...I would but...sure sure..Where is she, at the police station ...yes you heard me right...it's not funny, thanks Sam...no, no dancing, because.. because you know why. "

He felt guilty about asking Sam to go and pick Kirstin up but he was the only person who he knew would go, and he was worried that that he would now owe him something and because he liked him as a friend he would hate to think Sam was willing to help because he thought he had a chance with Scott.

 

Scott groaned why couldn't he like Sam like that it would be far easier. The kitchen door opened and Scott looked up and saw a  smiling Mitch looking at him.

     "Mrs Maldonado wants to know if your ready to eat or are you still on the phone with Kirstin"

     "Finished Sam is going to pick her up"

     "Oh ok, what from my aunts!"

      "No she has left there..." He gave Mitch a shy smile.

Mitch came over and pushed Scott over so they could share the same stair this was the closest they had been legs almost touching but still Mitch made sure that none of his body touched Scott.

      "You look worried Stephaine ..what's up?"

      "Nothing.. Sorry just thinking about the party. " Which wasn't a lie his mind had wondered that way.

       "And can you please stop with the Stephanie thing

      "I am sure your life and sole of the party. And Stephanie suits you." He gave Scott a cheeky smile.

      "No, not keen on big crowds, Josh always has big parties.... I am going to please Kirstie"

      "Why, are you going if you don't want to? "

      "Got to... Kirstin found me a date...besides she is dating Josh and Josh is putting pressure on her."

      "Pressure?" Mitch looked confused

      "You know taking things further."

      "Ohhhhh, Oh right and you don't want her too?  Still have feelings for her." Mitch shuddered at the thought of even wanting to kiss a girl.

      "No... we are best friends Mitch"

      "So she's found a date for you well let me see.. I bet they are dark haired totally tanned muscle bound guy" Mitch waved his hands around before resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

       "Muscle bound GUY"

       "Stephaine it takes one to know one. sweetheart it's ok "

       "I am not Mitch!" 

Mitch sighed and scooted up a step so he was higher then Scott.

      "So if you have a date, male or .... female why do you want me to tag along?"

      "Thought you would like it, you said yourself you haven't been to a party in years.. don't get your hopes up for party hats and balloons or pass the parcel "

      "Or in other words your frightened of Josh..."

Scott got up from the step, Mitch stood up too he was now as tall as Scott. Scott turned to look at him fully 

      "I am not frightened of him....What gives you the right to think you know me !"

      "You really don't like someone having the upper hand do you, it's ok to be frightened being frightened  can be good... it makes you feel alive"

Scott looked at him as if he were mad he had no idea what Mitch was talking about.

      "Have you ever taken a subway train Scott" Mitch asked as he came down the stairs

      "Of course"

      "Ever stood almost to close to the edge so when the train comes passed your almost sucked onto the track....I used to do it all the time on my way to school when we lived in New York, it made me feel alive when everything else was pinning me to the spot."

       "Mitch...while you were with Kirstins mum outside you know I took your books into the kitchen well I ...I looked at your songs...."

       "How dare you, they are not ready to be shown no where near!"

 Just for a second Scott saw something unreadable cross Mitchs face. He was about to ask what it was. When Mitch climbed down the stairs and passed him on the way to the kitchen.

 

How dare Mitch think he knew him, they had only just met a short while ago and now he was giving him advice on how being frightened also made you feel alive... Whatever that was meant to mean. His songs were ready, they told stories so colourful how could he say they were not ready to heard.

He sat back down on the stairs, wondering if Kirstin would be ok and what she would say to him when she got back, it wasn't his fault, she could have said no when Lars asked her to go to the house it wasn't as though she didn't know he was going there to talk to Mitch.

When they found him on the drive way she could have said she didn't need to be there but Kirstin being the kind caring woman she was went into the house to give them chance to slip away unseen.

His mother came to find him looking worried.

      "What is it darling " She ran her fingers through his hair

      "Nothing.. just thinking" He sighed.

      "Anything I can help you with? She pushed him over on the stair, she was way bigger then Mitch and had to touch his side and legs to sit there.

      "Up until about a year ago I thought I knew what I wanted...where I wanted to go"

      "And not now" She stroked his back.

      "No to many things have happened in the last year! Mom...MOM...I " He stopped shaking his head

      "What is it, you know you can tell your father and I anything" She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

      "It's just that, well....Oh God Mom "

      "Come on Scotty you can tell me anything..." She placed the fingers of her other hand under his chin and lifted it so she could look him in the eye.

       "I..I don't want to sing anymore...I know you and Dad have spent so much time and money taking me places but I think, no I know I am not good enough"

       "Why ever not, that's the one thing you wanted to do since you were small"

       "Because, today I have seen what a person with talent can write.... "

Scotts mother gave him a hug she really thought he was going to bring up about being gay, but all he was worried about was someone could write better then him.

       "Have you been thinking about that for a year.. why did you not tell us then we could have talked about it... Scott your very talented I know I am your Mom and Moms are meant to say that but you are very very talented. "

       "He.. he took my song the song that I thought was really good and he changed it into something so much better"

       "Who did"

       "Mitch.. it was my song and until he changed it I thought I was really good and now I know I have wasted your time and money on what could only be a dream." 

 


	11. I'm not your baby bird!

 

 

Scott's point of view

Scott didn't go back to Kirstin place after that for four days he was trying to avoid both Kirstin and Mitch, Kirstin because it was his fault she got arrested and Mitch because well he hated that Mitch was better then him.

This was the first time ever that he felt jealous of someone he didn't like that feeling but he had to learn to live with it till it went away, Mitch in turn started hanging around with Kirstin more, of course he would he lived in the same house. Another reason to feel jealous Kirstin had been his friend as long as he could remember.

He in turn had started hanging out with Sam, which seemed to please Sam a lot and made Scott feel worse because he knew he was using him and as soon as he stopped being jealous of Kirstin and Mitch he would go back to them.

He watched as Mitch and Kirstin would wonder around school chatting saying hi to people, Mitch was slowly coming out of his shell, Mitch was something of a flirt, very subtle flirt but a flirt none the less it was all in the eyes, But Scott saw it.

On the third day Scott saw Mitch wearing one of HIS tops it hung down over one shoulder, his mother said Mitch was short of clothes and if he didn't mind she would take some of his older bits over.

At that moment Mitch was touching his bare shoulder with the tips of his fingers while leaning forward In his chair chatting to a  smaller boy Mitch was running the tips of his fingers over his bare shoulder.

He was drawn back to Sam as the pain shot through his hand, pulling it away quickly his fork fell onto the table  empting the pasta on to his lap. Sam had caught him with his fork as he had gone for the same piece as Scott.

      "Hey conversation happening over here, what's so interesting over there" Sam ask as the colour rose in Scotts cheeks.   Scott wonder why what he had just seen had effected him so much.

 

Kirstins point of view

For three days she had walked to School with Mitch trying to make him laugh with jokes on the way.

It wasn't till they reach school did Mitch start to smile, he seemed to come alive more when talking to people she knew it wasn't her he needed he needed a boyfriend.

He was even more difficult to work out then Scott.. She had wanted to take him under her wing to take care of him he was one of her baby birds who needed  looking after but she knew she had to go slow up until this point Mitch hadn't been allowed to think about men openly and now it seemed like he was getting over his dry spell if there was any boy in talking distance he would.

She was looking for someone who would look after him not take advantage of him she would pull him back into line every time she thought the flirting was going a little far. He had missed out on the years of learning boundiers on what was appropriate and what wasn't.

This morning he was wearing a top she recognised as being Scotts it was to big for him and hung off his shoulder. Mitch had fallen in love with the look and planned when he could afford it to buy more clothes like this new life new image he told Kirstin.

 

Mitch point of view

He watched Scott leave that night after Sam brought Kirstin back, he watched as they stood in the doorway talking quietly, how at home they seemed together. Kirstin reminded Scott that he had said they could all walk to school together the next day. Scott had looked from Kirstin to Mitch.

Mitch caught something in Scotts eye almost sadness mixed with something else.

He didn't turn up the next morning making them both late he had expected his parents to be at the school door demanding he returned home, he had expected Lars to say something but Lars cut him dead, maybe that was how his family was now going to handle it he didn't exist any more to them.

That hurt, he was still their son, nephew, cousin he would show them he didn't need them either.

It was also the second day of not talking to Scott, he had started to watch him wondering around school hanging off everything Sam was saying, If Scott wanted to be some ones lap dog that was fine by him he had Kirstin. 

He had to question himself on the third day as to why he had just spent twenty minutes sitting  watching Scott eat his lunch with Sam, watch as Sam touched his shoulder.

He stopped pulling the top back up and let it slid over his shoulder, catching the eye of the most geekly boy he could see and tapped the chair next to him for him to sit down.. He had to take his mind off whatever Scott and Sam were doing it was none of his business anyway  and this boy was as good as any in the school.

He had found something more frightening than standing on the edge of a subway platform trying to step into the path of the on coming train and being to much of a coward to do it, funny thing was the adrenalin that pumped round his body after the train had gone by made him feel the most alive he ever felt.

He felt a little uneasy in striking up a conversation with geek boy but he could do this, he tried to cover his bare shoulder with the tips of his fingers wishing he hadn't let it slip, even looking at the boy he could tell the boy was straight.

He caught Kirstins eye as she shook her head frowning.

When geek boy was freaked out enough by Mitch flirting he let him go

Mitch raised his eyes at Kirstin

      "Let me find some one for you, your new to all this Mitch your going to get your heart broken at this rate or at best a punch on the nose"

      "Hey I'm your baby bird, got to learn to fly" He mumbled looking over at Scott and Sam sharing a plate of something.

Kirstin pulled his face back towards her

      "No Mitch he's spoken for...don't go near Sam do you hear me leave him alone, Scott likes him don't go meddle in their relationship do you hear or momma bird is going to clip baby birds wings big time do you understand Mitch "

      "Promise" He smiled showing his dimples

A clatter of a knife or fork falling on to a plate or table rattled round close by making Kirstin look up

      "Scotts a mucky pup dropped pasta in his lap." She laughed and gave him a small wave

Mitch watched as Scott coloured up and began to pick the pasta out of his lap.

 

Sams point of view.

Sam had brought Kirstin back, she had asked him in she knew Scott was there.

Her arms hurt from the gripping and shaking she had from Mitchs dad she could already feel the bruises on her arms.

Scott was there at the door waiting with a hug for her, and to Sams surprise one for him, Sam took what he could get from Scott.

He couldn't believe his luck they had spent most of the next four days with Scott.

It was great spending time with Scott it was all he ever wanted.

Even if they were spending time together  Sam got the impression Scott wasn't fully there.

Scott seemed, Sam wanted to say angry but he wasn't that, Scott hardly was angry but there was something there between them that was unsettled 

On the third day over lunch sharing a bowl of pasta he found what was unsettling Scott, a bare shoulder and a set of  dimples, out of anger Sam stabbed Scott with the fork why couldn't Scott blush like that over him.

 

 End of point of view for a moment.

 

On the fourth day, Mitch was dragged to choir after school he wasn't asked to go just dragged, he stood at the back waiting for Kirstin to do her thing standing next to Scott who was doing his very best not to look at her.

During a break Kirstin took his arm and pushed him away from the group

      "What in the hell has got into you Scotty, I miss my friend, I miss writing with you I am no good with out you we are a team"

      "Go ask your new friend to help I have given up"

      "Scott Hoying you don't get to give up on what you love I won't let you"

      "You won't.. sorry I quit and I quit this to!" He pulled away from her, and walked to the door.

      "Scott come back " Kirstin shouted but he was gone.

Why? was the only thought she had in her head was he jealous of her and Mitch, he had asked her to take care of him that was what she was doing, No she wasn't having that she ran after him.

      "What's your problem Scott is it me, Mitch or are we not good enough now you have Sam"

      "I don't have Sam we are friends"

      "No your together I have seen you it's too early to bandy the word LOVE about but there is something there"

      "Nothing believe me I have tried so hard the last three days but there is nothing, we have been friends so long if there was anything going to happen it would have done so before."

      "Oh my poor baby, are you still hung up on Jackson it's been a while Sam will look after you, let him in"

      "Stop meddling Kirstin please I am begging you"

      "Scooter." She gave him a a small smile.

      "Kirstin I am not one of your baby bird or lame cat or a friend in need. I don't need your help " He whispered.

Scott hardly got angry and never with her, but she knew with that look in his eye and the fact that he lowered his voice he was angry.

That was the last she saw of Scott until the weekend. 

 


	12. My Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to find Butterfly poem or song but its not anywhere I can think of
> 
> So you have to go with my mangled memory version of it sorry but from the bits I remember it fits Mitch.  
> Caterpillar (what his parents were making him, dull bland not allowed to be himself)  
> Butterfly ( what he wants to become, colour, light, changed)

 It was the middle of the afternoon and on a normal  Saturday Scott would either be at Kirstins or she would be at his, they would be going what they had written over the week. Up until he ate, drank, slept music now he felt he had wasted his teenage years, he felt so empty.

This weekend was so different, all his note books piled up on the table in the corner neatly beside the door. He laid quietly on his bed. He had not touched them in days frightened if he opened one book he would want to carry on but Mitch had shown him how bad a writer he was, Mitch was perfection the stories he could tell with his songs not in a million of years could Scott compete with that.

He heard the front door bell go ignoring it he turned on his side away from the door the next thing he heard footsteps on the stairs not heavy heeled footsteps like his moms but lighter feet.

The door was thrown open.

      "Hi..."

Scott let out a low moan it was Mitch.

      "I said Hi " Scott could hear the pout he now had on his lips

      "Scott...I don't want to go to this party by myself I only know you and Kirstin and Sam a bit.. please can I come with you two?"

Scott looked at the wall and didn't answer.

      "Please Scott, Kirstins mum brought me some new clothes to go with, I can't go back there and say I can't go...please Scott talk to me?"

Scott turned over to speak to him, the first thing he saw was Mitch with one of Scotts song books in his hand. He got up off the bed and walked over to him snatching it back, it was then that he noticed what he was wearing.

An oversized baby blue jumper and that was it, it was long enough to cover  his thighs.

      "Did you get dressed in a hurry ?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow

      "No, this is the new me, No that's wrong not new _REAL_ I know it has been only four days but I am comfortable, this is what I would be wearing if I had been allowed to ..." His voice trailed off he took a deep breath and continued.

      "Kirstins Mom said I was free to express myself so here I am!" He waved his arms up and down his body.

      "You know your gonna get some comments don't you... maybe you should borrow something"

      "Scott I have lived with comments all my life, think I can handle the likes of kids from School"

       "You know it's Josh's party, can you handle him and his group..."

       "Sure, your be there so I will be ok "

 

What Mitch though he could do, he had been the one who protected him at Starbucks, shaking his head he threw the book back on the bed

      "I am not going Mitch."

      "Why Kirstins going to be there.. She misses you, you know she keeps wondering what she's done!"

      "She hasn't done anything" Scott sat on the bed

      "So it's me then, tell me what I said or did and we can talk about it?"

Mitch waited for Scott to speak when he didn't Mitch turned his attention back to the books. He pulled one right out of the middle of the pile and leaned against the door frame turning the pages smiling.

He tuned back a few pages and re read something that interested him.

      "This isn't your song Scott, this is very dark" He looked up from the book.

      "Wha..Whats it called "

      "Circles" Mitch flipped the page to check it was called that.

      "Oh.. that one"

Scott looked at the floor, it was about how he felt when Jackson left, it was full of angst, he gave half a smile for about six months he had thought of nothing but Jackson he had felt so numb when he left but now he was starting to be a fading memory. 

He was making new ones every day, Kirstin falling down her front door step was the first time he had laughed after Jackson had left, he later regretted laughing as she could have really hurt herself but that was the start of pushing Jackson to the back of his mind, Jackson had been his love, well as much as a fourteen to sixteen year old knew what love was.

He knew he didn't feel anything like what he felt for Jackson when he looked at Sam, then were you meant too, wasn't love meant to be different every time he wasn't yet seventeen should he even know what love was.

      "Yeah that one?" He heard Mitch mumble

      "It's about someone who left me behind, that's all!"

Mitch bit his bottom lip and closed the book, he saw the look in Scotts eyes he looked hurt and he didn't want to cause him any pain,

Flicking through the book he tried to find a happy piece, thankfully he did he read it and smiled walking slowly over to Scott he stood in front of him turning the book to show Scott the page he tapped it.

      "Sing" He ordered 

      " _Sing... No way!"_

      "Make that leap Scott, feel that fear..." Mitch stepped forward and stood closer

      "If you never allow yourself to feel fear how can you write... Fear is emotion, fear is important." Mitch reached out his hand and poked Scott in the chest hard

      "To you it is, to me it's not... finished talking now Mitch... go to the party and leave me alone" Scott stepped back half a step.

      "I will. Only if you sing.. you sing in a large group, you sing with Kirstin you must do because you write together so what's the different " Mitch was still within reach and he jabbed Scott again.

      "Your not Kirstin... your not a group. Leave me alone!" Scott swished Mitchs hand away.

Mitch moved slightly and crashed down on the bed  sitting neatly to one side he patted the bed for Scott to join him  Scott looked at him for a second then sat down if this would mean Mitch would stop jabbing him in the chest.

Mitch took in the now crossed legged Scott and how close they were sitting he moved just a little so as not to touch or be touched by Scott.

Mitch closed the book and placed it on his bare knee his hands on his lap.

      "I don't think your good enough Scott, that's your problem no one thinks your good enough." Mitch sighed.

Scott flashed him a look 

      "It's all around school, wonder you haven't heard it... that...of Jesus what is that choir teachers name dam I wish I could remember names better Stephanie "

      "What has been said!"

Mitch fiddled with the book he knew his words seemed to be doing the trick 

      "Oh, your a mama's boy, you had your way to long don't give anyone else a chance "

      "Wait, I don't give anyone a chance!" Scott fell silent.

      "Well that's what I am told....If there's something to sing in choir you think you should do everything "

      "His name is Mr Willian  and I don't"

Mitch picked up the book and handed him it

      "Prove it Scott.. give it your best shot prove to me how good you think you are or are you so up yourself, or was I right out side Starbucks your to frightened to hear negative comments  "

He sat still and watched  as Scott went inside himself, Mitch didn't know how much he could push Scott before he got a punch so he kept quiet.

Scott grabbed the book from Mitchs hands, the tips of Scotts fingers touched the back of Mitchs hand Mitch jumped back old habits still there.

Scott looked at him caught the look in his eye, it was fear, he looked down at Mitchs hands.

      "S.. sorry!" Scott whispered 

      "It's.. it's ok you didn't do anything Scott just reflex that's all...I have had four things drummed most of my life, never look, talk, never ever touch or be touched and the biggest of them never ever have feelings for another boy. Its going to be a hard thing to break. Now it's your choice...prove to me how good you think you are Mr Hoying... " Mitch knelt up on the bed.

     "I'm listening!" He gave Scott his best smile.

Scott looked at the carpet. Mitch gave it a few moments then sighed

      "Ok I understand you can't do it Scott...Sorry to have bothered you I will leave you.. I am sure Mrs Maldonado won't mind me getting under her feet... but if I were you I would just check Kirstins ok"

Scott watched Mitchs feet as he stood up. His eyes followed the legs then the rest of the body up to the face. Mitch was smiling  

      "Butterfly?" He whispered

      "Excuse me!"

      "I'll do butterfly but only if you sing the bits you put in!"

      "I didn't put anything in that wasn't already there, plus I don't think I could do it justice?"

      "Well take it or leave it!"

Mitch sighed and nodded

      "Got a copy of the words "

Scott got up and went to the bedside draw where his favourite songs were kept, opening the draw he pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Mitch.

Mitch looked down at the pages they were crisp and white, it looked like no one had touched them since Scott had put them there, he felt honoured to probably the only other person to look at the work.

     "In here" Mitch asked beginning to look through the pages keeping his fingers to the edge of the pages if Scott was anything like him he hated finger marks or smug marks on his songs and he respected Scott enough not to taint his work.

Scott nodded staring at Mitch as though Mitch was taking his first born away.

 

Mitch looked through the pages, Scott watch his expression but he didn't have to worry Mitch just gave smile after smile

      "These are pretty average, you know that!" Mitch teased

      "Your opinion." Scott pretended to sound offended, Mitch looked up to make sure Scott wasn't offended he still had a lot to learn about Scott and for some reason he would never want to upset him.

 

Scott waited and watched the animated Mitch drink in the songs, reading along with the music.

      "Can you read while I sing I want this done."

      "Wait,wait don't be an impatient girl" He realized way to late he had called Scott a girl, he had never called a boy a girl before. His eyes flicked up over Scotts face looking to see if he was angry but he had an amused expression.

      "Sorry literally no idea where that came from Kirstin said I have to learn new rules I was  hoping the real me wouldn't need rules I could be adventurous as I want, but I forgot other people might be offended by my action or words. Going to use you Scott as my guide."

 

Mitch went back to the papers humming the tune to some as he went. Finally he found butterfly, he still had some he wanted to read but he would wait he wanted to hear Scott sing, he wanted him to have his own train platform moment, as soon as Scott got a adrenalin rush through his singing to an audience the more he would want to do it.

      "Ready?" He asked 

      "As I am ever going to be, one verse, that's it."

      "Ok"

      "Remember it's about someone you don't know you may not get it"

      "Stop stalling Stephanie !"

 

      "Oh lonely caterpillar, sang the late evening breeze

         open up that suitcase to find out what it all means.

         To reach for those dreams, reach for the brightest dream you are

         Never be afraid of who you are, reach for that dream"  

 

Scott stopped and looked at the floor that was all Mitch was getting, he heard the papers moving

 

      "So he climbed inside the suitcase, finding wondrous visions there

         He was singing with nightly breeze, dancing in the air

          And the colours around him were the brightest he'd ever seen.

          He felt himself become part of the dream"

Mitch finished the verse for him 

      "He finally came out for all the world to see 

         his wings all laced with gold and ebony

         You can catch a butterfly if you find him first

         before he hears the whispering breeze"

 

      "Whoever this person was they were very lucky to have a song written about." Mitch sighed

He read the song again and placed it on the bed next to him. He looked up when Scott hadn't answered him

      "You ok?" Mitch asked sounding a little worried

      "Yeah. "Scott frowned 

      "Ready for the comment?" Mitch watched as Scott frown got deeper.

      "This is only me, I can't speak for anyone else, but Scott, well Scott.....All your songs I have seen are so good.. thank you for showing me."

Scott looked around the room.

      "Just good...nothing more, just good"

      "Umm yerh, wouldn't want to give my Scotty a big head, you need to fit your head through doors" Mitch laughed but stopped when he saw Scotts eyes widened.

Mentally he back tracked on what he had just said.  couldn't have been the big head thing.

      "MY...?" Scott whispered

      "Excuse me?" Mitch tried to pretend he hadn't said it.

      "You said My Scotty... what does the hell that mean.

      "Did I say that, I must have missed out the word friend. I wouldn't want MY FRIEND Scotty .. that's what I meant." He tried to cover.

 

Scott looked at the open bedroom door and the table next to it with his books on it and then the book that was on his lap and the papers that sat on Mitchs bare legs.

Looking up at Mitchs face, he had gone back to reading Scotts songs not totally lost in them as before he was now biting his thumb nail giving Scott the smallest look out the corner of his eye when he finished a page.

 


	13. Your a very luck boy Scotty buckets

The silence was deafening between them.

Scott watched as Mitch was hurriedly constructing wall around himself  Shutting him out.

Scott was not sure what made Mitch had meant by "My" but he took what Mitch said at face value and treat it as a slip of the tongue.

He had never wanted to shout at someone more than Mitch not to build the walls, but he understood why he was protecting himself from a world he had constantly  been told would not except him, it was wrong to feel the way he did.

He really wished Mitch could have had a life like his. 

Ok Scott had not come out to people yet, but Jackson, Sam had always seemed to known and Kirstin had guessed but as far as he knew no one else had any inkling that he was gay and he didn't feel the need to  _have_ tell the world. Mitch had a long way to go before he could be himself, his _true_ self.

Feel comfortable  in his own skin.

The words of Butterfly played in Scotts head, Mitch needed to climb inside his own suitcase and find his own colours, his own wings and learn to fly. 

Scott moved back on the bed slightly mostly to get more comfortable but also to move slightly closer to Mitch, Mitch had made him sing in front of him even if he didn't want to so it was payback time. 

Scott looked over Mitchs shoulder at what he was reading although not touching it was in was closer then he had been before, Mitch squirmed and shifted forward.

      "What you doing?" Mitch hissed.

      "Nothing, just reading over your shoulder"

      "Ever hear of personal space, hmm" Mitch hummed looking back at Scott.

      "Ever heard of getting people to sing when they don't want to hmm." Scott flashed him a look.

      "That's different" Mitch tensed up

      "It's ok, I won't be touching you, just reading over your shoulder."

      "Ok" Mitch almost curled into a ball to get away from Scott.

Scott sighed.

      "Isn't that uncomfortable. You don't have to do that any more."

Mitch turned his face to look at Scott.

      "You know you don't have to worry Mitch about what other people think anymore"

Mitch stood up in a hurry and dropped Scotts papers onto the floor he watched them scatter and fall at his feet.

      "I'm....I'm sorry" He knelt down to pick them up trying not to crush the clean white pages as he did so. Scott followed him

      "Umm I ... I ... I.. better go Scott.. I'm in the way....I'll let go get back to whatever you were doing." He handed Scott some of the pages back and stood up. 

Scott didn't say anything he collected up the rest and put them onto the bed, it would be a long job putting that lot back in the right order he wished he had numbered them.

Mitch turned and walked slowly to the door.

      "Say hi to Kirstin for me "Mitch said quietly

      "Told you I am not going." Scott muttered.

      "Oh, ok..See you." 

Scott watched as Mitch reached the top of the stair, he turned gave Scott a weak smile.

      "You know I lied Stephanie?"

      "About what?" Scott realised that Mitch wasn't going to stop calling him that so why fight it.

      "What everyone was saying, no one said you were no good, no one said you always wanted your own way... I was just trying to get you to sing, face your fear... and it worked. Scott your voice is beautiful don't keep it to yourself, don't hide it away...It's so special let the world hear it." He turned and took the first two steps.

      "Mitch... isn't it time you faced your fears too?" Scott asked 

      "I didn't come here to face mine Scott, just to show you how good you were!"

      "Do you still want to go to the party...I mean just to check up on Kirstin then I'll leave"

      "Party.. if.. if you really want to go!" 

Scott looked at his watch he had wanted to spend the day in his room away from people, but he knew deep down Mitch was really desperate to go and he hadn't told Sam he wasn't going and he would be there in twenty minutes to walk with him, if he didn't go Sam would be hanging round the house with him for the rest of the day.

Scott looked at Mitch 

      "I am going to change, can I get something for you to wear?"

Mitch looked down at himself, Scott could almost see his brain working, trying to work out how comfortable he was in those clothes

      "I'm fine!" He sounded bright but his shoulders were sagging. "I'll wait down stairs... thanks!"

      "What for?"  Scott was already in his wardrobe looking for a change of clothes for himself.

      "You could have touched me, you were close enough but you didn't." Mitch took the next step down

 Scott thought for a second.

       " Get over yourself Grassi ... touch you why would I want to do that!"

Mitch continued down stairs slowly.

Scott felt bad, for a split second he had thought about it, but seeing how Mitch reacted to him sitting close he changed his mind. Best to keep his distance. He didn't want to freak Mitch out.

Scott went back to looking for what to wear. stopping every few moments to think about Sam and Mitch how different they were, Sam had always been a touchy feely sort of guy always the one to hand out hugs whether you wanted one or not, he must remember to tell Sam to be hands off with Mitch.

What was he saying Sam would be ideal for Mitch...Sam if nothing else was a gentleman he could take care of Mitch, Mitch probably would drive him mad but they would be good together...and Scott wouldn't have to feel guiltily about not liking Sam in that way.. Sam and Mich would be happy together.

So that would be his plan for the afternoon getting Sam and Mitch together, how hard could it be, Sam was handsome Mitch was pretty. Handsome didn't fit Mitch some how pretty did. They would look good together.

He threw the clothes he picked on to the bed. A thought struck him and he went to the table with the books on and opened the draw, he search for a pen  he found one right at the back of the draw.

Picking up the top book he flicked through to about the middle and a clean page and wrote down sixteen words.

      "I can't afford to lose  
        Another second with you  
        I am yours and you are mine." 

He gave it the working title of Sam and Mitch song he would think of a better one when it was finished, he always gave his songs working titles until the right one came along .

He quickly showered and changed, before he go out to the bathroom he heard the front door bell ring Sam was early.

Scott heard his mom happily talking to Sam like a very  old friend he heard Sam talking to Mitch but could not hear Mitch to well.

Finally he was ready. He wondered down stairs and stood watching at the kitchen door for a while, Mitch stood leaning against the table looking out of the window, Sam stood talking to his mom.

Both Mitch and Sams body language was wrong, way off this was not how it was meant to be.. Mitch was supposed to be flirting with Sam he flirted with every male in school it seemed this week he should be flirting with Sam right now. And Sam should be lapping up the attention Mitch was giving him, Sam was always the sucker for a pretty face... Pretty again Scott cut into his own thoughts.. why was Sam handsome and Mitch pretty Scott shook his head.

      "Ready?" Scott asked making Mitch jump.

      "Hi Scott." Sam smiled 

      "Hi" Scott looked him up and down, he had on faded jeans and a white tee shirt. Not a hair out of place, then he looked at Mitch a long blue jumper, he hadn't noticed the sleeves before they covered up most of his hands, Mitch was nervous he was picking and the edges of his sleeves and he couldn't keep his feet still. he must have run is fingers through his hair a few times as it was out of place.

      "Shall we go" Scott said waiting for them at the kitchen door.

      "I'll drive you" Scotts mom said picking up her keys from the table and looking at Mitch.

      "It's not far!"

      "I don't mind I was popping to see Louise any way...."

      "Thanks mom" He caught his Moms pained expression and followed her to the front door.

      "What's Louise sending the poor boy out like that for, do you think he will be offended if I offer him your clothes.. I know they will be big on him but he will be...well more covered up." She hissed.

       "I tried that he wants to wear that, he's expressing himself" Scott whispered.

       "Sam told him he looked stupid."

All the way over in the car Sam and Mitch didn't speak, Mitch sat in the front Scott and Sam sat in the back together, Sam taking Scotts hand and locking their fingers together his hand felt cold against Scotts, he was talking quietly to Scott but Scott just sat there wondering how he was going to get these two together.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there, Scott went off to find Kirstin.

Mitch stood by the door he didn't know anyone but Scott and Sam, and he wasn't to overly keen on Sam. Looking around he saw people from school he hadn't been there long enough to know there names but he remembered their faces.

Mitch kept his eyes on Scott as he wondered round talking to people in his search for Kirstin he was Mr popular that was for sure  everyone seemed to want hugs and smiles from him which he was gladly giving. 

He wished he could be more like Scott to feel that free, and why if Scott could hug someone else, why had he said he didn't want to touch him he had been close enough to.

      "Want a drink?" Sam mumbled as he walked past Mitch

      "Thanks!" Mitch gave Sam a small smile but got nothing in return.

He watched as Sam made his way over to where Scott was and said something to him Scott nodded. Sam then went over to the drinks table and grabbed three small bottles of something, he took one back to Scott who took it and opened it.

Sam started to make his way back to Mitch but Scott pulled him back and took another bottle out of his hand and gave it to a girl he was talking to. Shaking his head Scott went back over to the drinks table and looked around finally setting his hand down another small bottle.

He wondered over to where Mitch was trying to blend into the door frame.

      "Here" He handed Mitch the bottle. The music stepped up a gear...Someone had put Beyoncé on.

      "Love that girl" Scott shouted over the music

      "Me too" Mitch twisted the lid of the bottle and looked at Scott, he had never had what his dad called grown up drink before..He had had a sip of wine at Christmas but that was all he wasn't sure he was going to like the taste but he would drink it because Scott had brought it over and Scott was drinking it so it could be that bad.

      "I'd give up everything just to hear her say she heard me sing." Scott knocked back the bottle and pulled a face.

Oh boy if it made Scott do that it must be bad he didn't know what to do with his, he hoped it didn't make him sick not in front of Scott anyway.

He looked at the clear bottle with the clear liquid in it, taking a swig he realised it had a sweet artificial taste to it.

      " Lemonade!" He stated surprised 

      "Yes, was not sure how much you drink and your a flirt sober didn't need you picking on the wrong person here and finding you in pieces buried in the back garden in ten years time."

      "Me a flirt.. hmm excuse me!" Mitch put his hand on his chest and spread his long fingers out.

      "Yep I saw you for the last few days...any male that came into view you tried flirting with, I would loved to see you face if some boy had flirted back you would have run away." Scott laughed.

Mitch frowned and then said.

      "You watched me .... Creepy... !"

      "No I wasn't deliberately watching you but you seemed to be where I was most of the time." Scott was on the back foot he didn't want Mitch to think he was following him around watching him. Which he defiantly _was not doing._

Mitch gave a soft smile and nodded.

      "Sure, sure, I am not sure if that will stand up in a court of law Stephanie?"

      "I am going to check on Kirstin if I can find her?" Scott tried to change the subject.

      "Say hi from me when you do"

Scott nodded and turned to leave, he had to stop walking so he wouldn't bump into what look like two college students kissing blocking his way.

      "Excuse me. pardon me I need to get by..."Scott said as quietly as he could but neither of the over pierced faces parted.

      "Excuse me Lady with a baby coming through" Mitch carved a space between them he managed to part them without touching them it must have been the way he had pitched his voice way higher then his normal talking voice that got their attention.

      "What's this lady with a baby routine !" Scott asked following him through.

 Mitch turned around to face him fully his dark brown eyes sparkling.

      "Well has any one spoken to you about your weight problem Scott..." Mitch playfully sucked air through his teeth

Scott playfully reached out his hand to tap Mitchs arm he stopped dead just before he touched him... Mitchs eyes grew wide and disappeared from sight Scott looked down. Mitch was on the floor curled up in a ball.

Seconds later Scott was down there too.

      "What is it, what's wrong" Scott watched as Mitch wrapped his arms tighter around his legs.

      "Your going to hit me... Why would you do that!"

      "I wasn't I promise... I was just playing around."

      "No, no you weren't Your no better then them, I thought we could be friends Scott but you want to hurt me too"

Scott settled on the floor next to Mitch ignoring the group of people that had gathered around  his hands on the floor on each side of Mitch so he was the same height and he could look him in the eye.

      "I don't know what your parents did to you, but I would never hurt you... none of your new friends would.. You have to believe me Mitch...never."

Mitch shook his head and buried his face in his knees.

      " Any one got a jacket Mitch can borrow" Scott looked around the gathered crowd.

One of the smaller girls gave Scott her green jacket

      "I don't need it I am not cold " Mitch pushed the jacket way.

      " Your not wearing trousers Mitch and there's not much left to the imagination the way your sitting right now" He threw the jacket over Mitchs legs instantly Mitch uncurled and sat flat on the floor his legs sticking out in front of him.

His shoes just brushing Scotts knees he pulled his feet back.

      "Sorry" He whispered

      "It's ok it was an accident." Scott whispered back

Before either of them could say anything Sam lumbered into view he looked down at Mitch and Scott and frowned at Scott, his face was just a nose length away from Mitchs face. And the way Scott was on all fours leaning over this kid made it look worse.

      "What's going on here then?" He wanted to know.

      "Nothing, Mitch got scared that's all." Scott sat back on his heels and looked up at Sam.

      "He gets scared and you end up on the floor with him" Sam spat 

Some teenage boy snorted loudly.

      "The three gay guys are having a hissy fits "

Mitch looked up trying to find the one who said it.  He caught the boys eye.

       "Takes one to know one sweet heart." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

The boy stepped forward through the crowd he was a lot taller than Mitch thought in the first place. He curled up in the ball again, he had always done that at the sign of any trouble the tighter the ball that less some one could hurt him. Lars had learned a sharp kick to the knees usually made him uncurl.

      "He meant nothing by that.... Jon back off" Sam put his hand on Jons chest and gave him a little shove backwards.

Jon pushed back Sam stepped back under the force of the push he stood on Scotts fingers, Scott howled in pain. Sam spun around to see if he was ok Mitch was on his feet letting the jacket fall to  the ground, he flew at Jon knocking to the ground he straddled him and began punching him in the chest screaming at Jon.

Sam looked at Scott then back at Mitch. He was unsure if he should help Scott to his feet or break up what was beginning to look like a one sided fight.

Scott was already on his way up to vertical so Sam grabbed Mitchs arms and pulled him off Jon.  Jon took the chance to get up and rush off, Mitch started screaming and cursing at Sam.

Sam made sure he had a good hold on Mitch by wrapping his arms around him and holding him still.

      "Let him go Sam" Scott pleaded

      "You know where Jon has gone don't you, Josh will be here in a minute then we will be in trouble, god sake stand still calm down"

      "Your making it worse."

      "How?"

      "He hates being touched...let him go" Scott hissed looking at Mitch who had fallen silent but was still struggling to get free his eyes locking on to Scotts his eyes desperately pleading him for help.

Sam slowly released him and Mitch was heading for the door.

      "Mitch!" Scott shouted at him.

      "He's gone...we can go find Kirstin then get out of here, You know Josh is going to come after just because of him."

      "Maybe.."

      "No maybe about it... Check the garden I'll check around here as soon as you finish leave understand I don't wanna see you get hurt because of him!" Sam sighed.

Scott pushed his way through the crowd towards the garden there were a few people standing around in the now dying light of the day.

      "Seen Kirstin" He asked someone he recognised they shook his head, the third person he asked was part of Joshs group he just winked at him.

      "What's that meant to mean?"

The tall boy smirked and raised his eyes Scott followed his eyes.

He was looking up at the up stairs windows, the bedroom window.

Scott raced back into the house and up to the bottom of the stairs he hesitated wondering his he was about to stop something Kirstin didn't want to stop and he had no idea who else was up there.

Scott wasn't a fighter he regularly walked a thirty minute detour just so that he didn't have to pass the school bully's house. But Kirstin might be in trouble.

Taking the steps two at a time he headed up shouting her name it was quiet he shouted again this time the door almost the furthest away from him opened slowly.

      "Well Hello Scott"

      "Where's Kirstin?"

      "In there...sleeping"

Scott was at the door in seconds.

      "What have you done to her.. I swear you hurt her I'll hurt you." Scott tried to push past.

Josh laughed out loud and pushed the door open to reveal Kirstin a sleep on the bed.

      "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag you and I know that. So don't threaten me. "

      "I'm going to take her home.!"

      "I'd let her sober up a bit first, drunk herself under the table.... Kept saying she wasn't ready... that YOU told her not to do anything till she was sure she was ready to." Josh pulled the door closed behind him he was almost in Scotts face.

      "I am only going to say this once Hoying...I have been working on her all summer.. she was ready till you stuck that nose of yours in.. I'm off to college at the end of summer and to finally get the girl who hadn't put out for any guy was my main aim..she's nice  Scott dull but nice.. she was going to be my prize for a dull summer, but now shes drunk and sleeping it off in there...."

Scott grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the door frame.

      "You don't deserve her she's to good for you!"

      "Hit me Scott I dare you, go on Hit me!"

Scott looked at him what was he playing at.

      "Then when she wakes up and sees where you hit me, she'll want to take care of me.. I'll be her _her baby bird_ that needs looking after...just like you Scott you are too.... what's it feel like having two Mommies telling you what's best for you...bet she even went shopping with you to buy that shirt.. Yeah thought so. So go on Scott hit me she'll do _anything_ to make me feel better." Josh put a smirk on his face that Scott wished he could knock right off. 

He let go of Josh and stepped back.

      "That it Scott, good boy now go play with your little friends leave the grown up games to the adults."

Scott threw his full weight behind the shove he gave Josh he bounced off the open door and ended up sitting in a heap on the bedroom floor, Scrambling to his feet Josh made a lunge for Scott pinning him against the wall. Scott shoved back.

Josh came at him fists flying hitting Scott around the head and chest area Scott tried to defend himself by covering up.

Then the most stupid thought crossed Scotts mind that second.

      "I always root for the underdog.." He could clearly hear Mitch say in his head.

Scott lowered his guard and started to hit back, there was no way he would ever win the fight with Josh but he would give him a run for his money, Scott was tired of being  _the_ underdog... he had to stand up for himself.

After what seemed like hours to Scott but was really only minutes he heard Kirstins groggy voice.

      "Joshhhhhh...sssssscott  what you dooooing" She slurred sitting up on bed.

Scott pushed Josh away.

      "Kirstin...Come on we have to leave." Scott held out his hand for her.

      "Leave...?"

Josh came back at Scott and punched him on the jaw.

      "Josssssssh stoppp" Kirstin struggled to her feet.

      "Your hurt him.....why you do this?" She held her head in her hands to stop the room spinning. 

      "Kirstie he was using you" Scott managed to get out before Josh hit him again.

 

Kirstin took her hands from her face and plopped down on to the bed maybe drinking her self silly was not the best idea, but Joshes constant asking her to go to bed with him even after she had said she wanted to wait a while longer. She had never seen that side of him, he had always been sweet to her, buying her flowers, chocolates which she always brought home and shared with Scott the next day while they were writing their songs together.

She had once said to Scott that she wondered if eating chocolate was better then having sex. Scott had blushed and slowly shook his head.

        "When, how, how did I not know, Jackson right?"

        "Of course how many boyfriends do you think I have K." He took another chocolate ramming it in his mouth.

         "Tell...Details now.." She grabbed the box of chocolates out of his hand and held them at arms length.. Scott and chocolate went together, Scott would sell his soul for one square of chocolate.

       "Don't listen to him Kirstin...baby please."

       "Scott, take me home." She raised her head to look at him then at Josh.

She looked back at the days with Josh, the days where she felt slightly uncomfortable, days where he pestered  her for kisses she had given up and kissed him rather then make him push her further. Those soft kisses that often turned out not to be that soft, that often turned into groping sessions.  

      "You heard the lady she wants to go home. "Scott Scowled at him and went over to Kirstin.

      "Take her, She'll be back tomorrow or the next day... she can't keep away. hey it only took flowers and chocolates to get her in my bed, cheap at half the price."

Helping her up, she kicked off her shoes, high heels were no good for walking in in her state Scott bent down and picked up her shoes and handed them to her he walked with her slowly to the door, she was wobbly.

      "Take her, She'll be back tomorrow or the next day... she can't keep away. hey it only took flowers and chocolates to get her in my bed, cheap at half the price."

Scott watched as first one high heel bounced off Joshs cheek then the other one as it hit his chest.

He collected the shoes on the way out.

       "See you baby, see you tomorrow"

       "I'll see you when hell freezes over." She scoffed.

 

Sam had spent ten minutes looking for Kirstin and now he was worried Scott was missing to, he caught sight of them at the top of the stairs, Kirstin was shaking her head swaying a little.

He took the stairs two at a time. Instantly he knew what to do... He picked Kirstin up and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift type carry.

Scott watched as Kirstin bounced down the stairs on Sams shoulder. Scott had been trying to persuade her to walk down stairs, Sam had just swept her off her feet.

      "Never going near a man again" Scott could hear her say into Sams tee-shirt

      "Think I'll come over to your side, easier" She stated giving Scott a big smile that soon faded.

Scott wasn't so sure about that, what was easy about trying to get the man who liked him very much to stop liking him, and get him to fall in love with someone he didn't really know and didn't seem to like much. 

Sam turned in the door way to check Scott was still following. When he was convinced they were all together he stepped outside.

       "Tooooo Briiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Kirstin Howled

       "It's nearly dark what are you talking about." Sam Placed her down on her feet

       "Did I tell you your bum looks nice. I had a very close up view" She smirked.

       "Your a very luck boy Scotty buckets" She giggled.

Scott blushed as he caught Sams eye.

       "I'm glad I got you two together...now you can have your happy ever after!" She clapped her hands in delight.

       "Your drunk Kirstin..."

       "si may be...but your a good couple.. a goo ma...thingy"

       "Match" Sam offered

       "Yeah.. You is out there Sam...you is take care of my beautiful boy"

       "Think I get the drift Kirstin" Sam laughed.

        "See...kne..knew you had brain..s"

Scott looked at Kirstin he thought she would be better off sleeping the drink off.

       "Take her back to mine Sam. point her in the direction of the stairs she'll find her own way to my room she can sleep it off Moms at her place I will ring in a while and say Kirstins staying over" He fished around in his pockets looking for the door key on finding it he passed it over to Sam.

      "Your coming right?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

      "Meet you there going to look for Mitch"

       "Mitch again." Sam raised his hands

       "He ran off I just want to see if he is ok that's all!"

Sam shook his head why was Scott always running away from him, well not really running but it seemed since they had been together they had hardly  _been together_. Hardly ever alone.

 If it wasn't people at school Scott was worried about  he was frightened that they would find out he was gay too... not that Scott had a problem with being gay just a problem with people knowing.

Then there was the time he spent in choir, and with Kirstin he loved Kirstin she was the one that convinced Scott to go out with him but now he was running around after this Mitch even less time with him.

      "Is that ok to take her?" Scott was asking.

Sam nodded his head what else could he do.

      "I won't be long."

      "So you know where he will be then."

      "No.. but he can't have gone far. The only people he knows are us..."

 


	14. Marked

 

Scott looked everywhere he could think of, he started at Kirstins place throwing pebbles up at his bed room window when nothing happened he wondered the play park for the kids, long shot but Scott toured that place to.. He hadn't been there since he and Kirstin had been hit on by a man in a mac they must have been eight and he never looked at anyone wearing a mac after that for a long time.

Finding no one in the play park at all he ran to the other end and swung the gate open to leave, he was about three minutes from Josh house or six from the school, he couldn't still be at Joshs could he.

He thought better of it and made his way to the school. The main gate was locked but there was always the broken gate around the side that the choir kids would use if they had stayed late rehearsing. Would Mitch know about the gate. Scott made his way around the side, the gate was wide open with any luck Mitch would be in the school somewhere. 

Cutting across the running track he made his way up to the door leading to the choir room, the security light came on and almost blinded him, he kept going as he knew no one bothered to check, if the checked on choir rehearsal night the poor caretaker would never get any sleep.

Scott went to the door and put his ear to it, he wasn't sure what he was listening for but he had seen someone do it on a film and heard a noise just before opening the door he moved and  avoided getting shot. Scott was sure no one was the other side of the door waiting to shoot him but he would rather not frighten Mitch if he was just on the other side.

The security light went off and Scott tried the door, it was locked.. how come in films doors would never be locked and never make a noise when opened.

The only other place he could try getting in was the side window you banged the frame hard enough the handle would bounce out of the catch. He didn't need to bang the frame the window was a jar.

Now all he had to do was get his long body through the window normally he would post Kirstin through so she could open the door for him.

He was half way in when he heard a noise someone thumping a piano, some sort of out of tune mess. Why was his legs so  long he had to push with his hands on the wall inside to pull himself in his legs were kicking out behind not finding anything to push against. 

Oh great he was stuck now what. Where was shorty when you need her.

      "Mitch" He hissed then listened to his voice banging off every wall in an echo that seemed to go on for a while. He called out again but still no one came, then it hit him this may not be Mitch it could be a teacher...it would look for all the world that Scott was breaking in.

Pulling with his arms again he edge slightly more in the window but still not enough for his legs to be able to help.

There was nothing left to do.

      "CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE I'M STUCK" He yelled as loud as he could.

The piano stopped  at last someone heard him, he waited for them to arrive, but no one came.

Then he heard it, he heard Mitch singing no piano just Mitch singing and then humming a tune something Scott didn't know it was breathy but totally under control

 

It's 10 past 2, still up thinking of you  
If I showed you all I really want to  
Would you stay, dare to push me away  
I just can't return anymore  
  
Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger.

 

 Scott if he were not dangling half way in the widow would have stood listening but as it was he had the window frame digging into his tummy so he called out Mitchs name again.

The time he heard Mitchs light step on the tiled floor, Mitch came around the corner and put his head on one side.

      "What are you doing here, how did you find me!"

      "Followed the bread crumbs Gretel ... can you help I'm stuck?"

      "You shouldn't be here, why did you come?"

Scott struggled again groaning.

       "Was wondering that myself, help me"  Scott reached out his hand to Mitch.

Mitch looked at his hand and then down at his own and shook his head.

       "I can't ... "

       "You have to Mitch.. right now would be a good time to face your fears."

Mitch looked at the floor then back up at Scott.

        " I can't " He swallowed hard.

        "So your going to leave me to die then, just hanging here"

        "Over dramatic..Someone can get you out when school starts." Mitch offered

        "It's SATURDAY NIGHT!" Scott screamed at Mitch.

Mitch backed off and disappeared. 

        "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, come back" His voice ended in a groan 

It  went quiet all Scott could hear was his own breathing. Then a small noise behind him made him jump.

        "Put your dam feet down your about an inch from the floor. " Mitch said from outside. He must have gone through the door and not have run off.

        "There you go " He said as he watch Scott righted himself.

He turned to see Mitch head on one side smiling, Scott blushed at the thought of being stuck in the window where in fact his long legs were almost on the floor . as soon as Mitch realised Scott was looking at him he made a dash for the door.

Scott watched him go, he should leave he knew that Mitch was fine, he should go and see if Kirstin was ok. 

He pulled out his phone and dialled Kirstins Mom and told her Kirstin was staying at his they were working on songs. The next call was to Sam.

      "Hi Sam listen I am still looking for Mitch."

      "Still, he's big enough to look after himself he took on Jon don't worry about him come back home"

      "Half hour longer search and I will ok" Scott was openly lying to Sam he felt bad.

Scott followed Mitch back into the building he could hear music playing. Standing in the open doorway he watched Mitch from behind, he normally saw a closed off Mitch with shoulders hunched over, nothing seemed could break the wall he had built around himself except for it seemed music, he was now looking at what he hoped was the real Mitch, the confident one that was well hidden normally.

He was now animated while he played a little lost between this world and the world he felt safe in. Finally he stopped playing and looked down at his fingers. Scott scooted out of the door as to not embarrass  Mitch. He heard him sigh.

      "I know your there" 

      "I'm sorry I was just checking you were ok before I set off"

Mitch turned on the chair to look at Scott and frowned.

       "What happened to your face it looks as though someone hit you?" He raised an eyebrow."

       "Oh that it's nothing!" Scott rubbed the now puffy bit under his right eye.

      "You saw I was fine when you were playing the stuck in the window game, did you really think those hips were ever going to fit through a window that small"

Scott looked at the floor

      "S..Sorry I get a smart tongue when I am nervous.. Cut people down .. so..so.."His voice trailed off

       "They don't like you right.. no better still so they can't get close am I right" Scott asked coming back into the room leaning on the door frame.

       "What are you my shrink now? "Mitchs eyes flashed 

       "If you want me to be... but I would rather be a friend" Scott said quietly

       "A friend?

" Mitch looked at the floor

       "Is that a question or are you telling me you want me as a friend?"

Scott stood up straight and waited for Mitch to say something and watched as his body tensed up and he nervously moved from one foot to the other.

When nothing came Scott sighed and turned  striding down the hallway  towards the now open door.

He was half way across the running track when Mitch caught up with him 

       "Stop...Stop Scott" Mitch ran in front of Scott stood close enough to make him stop not close enough to touch him.

       "What NOW Mitch... I tell you I want to be your friend and you can't even say you want to be mine.. What's going on in that head of yours. Your allowed to have friends Mitch."

       "I want you as a friend Scott I do, but I know me... I will do something stupid and we won't be friends anymore So I will cut out the two or three months of friendship we can have, and just make you hate me now.. So stop looking for me, stop being nice to me, go back to Sam and live your life you don't need me in it."

Scotts phone rung he pulled it out his back pocket and looked to see who it was.

       "Sam can't talk now!" He switched the call off. Instantly it rung again Scott let it ring out.

       "It's started already."

       "What has?" Scott looked up.

        "Sam needs you too...he's going to be cross because your here and in a short time your start to get cross because he's cross and then your get cross with me ..see that's how it will go."

Scott looked at him and gave him a small smile.

      "NO Mitch, you don't get to do this... You don't get to say who I can be friends with.. if I want to be friends with you there is nothing you can so about it." 

Mitch took a deep breath in and looked up in to Scotts eyes, it was now almost totally dark but he could still make those out, he could and had seen those eyes in his sleep.

      "Mitch" Scott said quietly.

      "What!" Mitch realised he was staring and pulled his eyes away.

      "How much do you trust me?" He said just as quietly

      "Do I get a say in if I trust you or not or are you going to tell me I trust you" His eyes flicked back up to Scotts a slight smile flicked across his lips. He couldn't keep his feet still unsure if he should run or stay there.

       "Jesus Mitch..just answer the question." Scott whined.

 Mitch looked at Scotts face, there was nothing there that he would  _not trust._

Mitch just nodded slowly his brain was shutting down, he was that close to Scott and Scott was asking him to trust him. God he wanted to run away but suddenly his feet took root.

Scotts eyes where soft and wide open he said something to Mitch but Mitch didn't hear his brain had told him he was on his own just deal with it.

       "Is that ok"

       "Ok mmm.. Yeah" 

Scott smiled and bit his lip.

Mitch felt something brush the back of his hand Scott was still smiling at him, Mitch tore his eyes away from Scotts to see what it was.

The tips of Scotts fingers were brushing lightly over the back of his hand.

Mitch gasped and pulled his hand away hitting his bare leg.

      "What the hell are you doing Scott.. YOU KNOW I CAN'T BE TOUCHED." Mitch screamed in his Scotts face.

      "Listen to yourself Mitch...Can't?" Scott said softly but forcefully.

Mitch brought his hand up to look at it.

      "The world didn't end, you didn't stop breathing, neither of us got struck by lightning. The sky didn't fall down on you Henny penny.. so can't should be can."

Mitch looked at his hand again, then looked up at Scott through half closed eyes.

Scott watched wondering what Mitch was thinking. Mitch was slowly shutting down going inside himself building a thicker brick wall.

      "Mitch listen this is stopping you from living...what happens when you find someone you like"

Mitch dropped his hand and wished with all his might his feet would move.

Scott reached out again.

     "It's ok, just breath" Scott ran his fingers over the back of his hand again.

Mitch hadn't realised he had stopped his lungs were burning needing air, he took a deep breath and his brain clicked back in, his and Scotts breathing sounded so loud in his ears.

Scott continued to brush his fingers over Mitchs hand making small circles, he kept an eye on Mitchs face to make sure he was ok.

Mitchs hand was warm to the touch, skin soft and smooth.

      "There that's the first rule broken." He smiled pulling his hand away.

      "Thank you..." Mitch whispered  "I Mean....I...." Mitch run out of words.

      "I'll take the thank you....Look don't you go read anything in to this Gretel, but if I walk you home...which is what I would do any way...there would be no argument about it...but if I walk you home Louise will wonder why Kirstin was not walking with us..Soooooo, " He raised hid eyes to the sky.

      "I have to go on my own.. Sure wouldn't want you to walk with me I am not a little kid!"

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes.

       "You didn't just do that, you didn't just roll your eyes at me" Mitch opened his eyes wide lifted his hand to his mouth in mock annoyance.

      "No if you had let me finish ...I was going to say come and sleep on the couch or the floor at my place Mom won't mind she's used to Kirstin being there"

      "Yours...?"

      "Mine yes...its just a building with a roof and windows.."

      "And a door...it's got to have a door.. I'm not sure I want to see Samantha  stuck again."

Scott stepped past Mitch and made his way to the open gate he was not going to dignify that with any sort of answer.

Mitch wasn't sure his legs would move, they had disobeyed him while Scott was standing in front of him but now they were up and working again and moving to fall into line with Scott they did this without his brain telling them to move. It was like Scott had him on a piece of string tugging when he seemed to far away.

Mitch made conversation nothing in particular just enough for Scott not to ask any questions, it wasn't till they reached Scotts road that Scott shushed him.

      "Ok debrief time."

      "What?"

      "Tell me how it went.... was it ok... I mean I am not asking you to do it again.. just it wasn't too bad for you..I know your scared and every thing but I ....I... I want"

      "God apart from not wanting to sing on your own in front of people...Is the confident, brash up front, do it my way or else really real or are you just a stuttering idiot like the rest of us."

Mitch looked down at the hand that Scott had touched it was a marked hand it felt different from the other on heavier some how as though Scotts hand was still there.

      "Scott you touched my hand that's all !"

      "I need to know I have not made things worse!"

      


	15. Man in the mirror

** The Man in the Mirror**

 

Mitch didn't say anything just turned and walked towards the house.

It didn't make anything worse, it didn't make anything any better it just made it more confusing.

There was an obvious good looking guy who said he wanted to be friends, who sounded for all the world like he meant it, but what was he meant to say. He had never had a male friend...How did that work, he always had to pick girls to be friends with, just so he never got a beating for looking at a male, god help his father ever finding out that Scott touched him.

He brought up his  hand to his face and touched his own cheek with the back of his hand.

      "Not worse, just confusing" He said softly hearing Scott catch up with him.

      "Confusing?"

      "For starters  _No one_ has ever taken the time to ask if I am ok.. normally it's just Mitch let him get on with it." He stopped walking.

      "Secondly you didn't have to say you wanted to be my friend... I have only have ever had girls as friends... that's all I have been allowed,  I don't know how the friendship things work with a guy.."

      "Same as it would with a girl, you like Kirstin right just think of me as Kirstin but better looking."

He watched as a million thoughts run through Mitchs head he could only guess at what had happened at home.

      "Better looking, someone needs to buy you some glasses" Mitch giggled.

This was the first time Scott heard Mitch laugh he watched as his nose creased up and the and the dimples get deeper then when he just smiled. Scott swallowed hard it was the best thing he had seen all week, no the best thing he had seen ever. 

He really hoped that he hadn't said that out loud looking at Mitch he hadn't, Mitch was concentrating on his hand. 

 

Mitch sat on the sofa waiting for Scott to come back down stairs, he had run up there as soon as they got in to check in on Kirstin. To be honest he was glad to have a few moments alone. His mind had been flip flopping all over the place since Scott touched him.

Was it meant to mean anything for god sake. No one had stood up to him before heard what he said about no touching and did it anyway. Ok it was fingers on back of hand, but it felt so nice to feel so alive again. He hadn't realised how addictive the feeling was to be so frightened you were in able to breath as you stood right on the edge of something that was either going to make you happy or would kill you.

      "Do you want a coffee, or will that keep you awake"

      "No thanks." Mitch jumped he had been to far inside his own head he hadn't seen Scott come back down stairs "I will turn in now if that's ok"

      "Sure.. need a pillow or a cover...a change of clothes.. I have a tee shirt you can wear, think that jumper will be to hot to sleep in"

     "Thanks.. please" 

     "Which ?"

     "All " He smiled showing off his dimples again

     "Ok I will go get everything.. hope I don't wake Kirstin she's grumpy if you wake her" 

He disappeared and was soon back with two blue tee shirts a crisp white pillow and  two throws one soft blue throw the other was mint coloured. He put them all down on the sofa next to Mitch and stood back up right.

      "Thanks!" Mitch looked up.

Scott sighed and made for the chair next to the sofa.

      "You not going to bed then?"

      "Don't think Kirstin would like that do you.. so I am going to bunk down here with you if that's ok."

      "In here...oh right ok" Mitch tensed up.

      "IN THE CHAIR Mitch believe me I am not the slightest bit interested in you hard to believe but there you have it Gretel"

      "No I thought you would have had a spare room or something." Mitch watched as Scott lifted up the mint throw and one of the blue tee shirts the threw them on to the chair.

      "Nope this is the spare room sunshine.. you getting ready for bed or what?"

Scott pulled of his tee shirt over his head making his hair stick up at all angles Mitch looked the other way but that didn't help he saw Scott in the mirror on the wall.  He watch for a few seconds then realised that Scotts jeans were coming off next. He had no idea where to look.

Scott pulled on the tee shirt, sat in the chair pulling the throw over himself.  

      "You sitting there all night... Wait I'm stupid. Sorry didn't give a thought...I'll turn the light off for you.. Sorry should have done that with me to just that I'm used to changing in front of people do it with Kirstin all the time....I mean not naked just undr... Ok I'll shut up before I dig a bigger hole."

Scott waded over the light switch on the wall and caught sight of Mitch in the mirror and the chair he was standing in front of when he changed there was he thinking Mitch was embarrassed  and all the time he was watching. 

Switching off the light he made his way back to the chair and got back under the covers he listened to Mitch moving around it wasn't long before he heard the sofa creak a little as Mitch lay down.

      "Night" He whispered

      "Night Stephanie" 

 

 

      

 

 


	16. Her two baby birds getting it together

 

 Sam waited till he knew they were both asleep he had been in the bathroom when Scott had arrived home and stayed there listening to the two of them talking like they had been friends for years.

He hated the fact that Scott had said liking a guy was just like, liking Kirstin . 

Kirstin was nice but Scott was nothing like Kirstin, Kirstin knew what she wanted and went after it Scott dithered about everything, god he had just got Scott to himself and now it looked short arse was muscling in on his man.

He knew that Scott had dated Kirstin for about a month when he was fourteen just before he fell for Jackson. He hated that too.

He hated the fact that Scott could fall so easily and so quickly for people and he had thought stupidly that now he had got that out of his system he was ready to settle down with him.

Ok they were to young to talk about setting up home yet or getting matching rings but he had waited most of his life for Scott and now he thought he had him to himself thanks to Kirsty pushing Scott towards him, now he had another obstacle to clear out of the way in the shape of Mitchell Grassi. 

He watched from the edge of the doorway as they seemed to dance around each other, he had watched how easily Scott had undressed in front of Mitch and how he had turned off the light for Mitch. He also heard the pet names Stephanie and Gretel Scott had never given him a name he was always Sam.

He had always been jealous of how Scott could walk into a room and walk out friends with everyone in there. He had fallen for Scott all those years ago and he wasn't about to let another man steal Scott away from him especially not Mitch.

He waited untill he could hear light breathing meaning they were a sleep before leaving and clicking the door shut behind him.

Pulling out his phone when he was some distance he flicked through his contacts looking first at Josh Lilly's number, he could ring him he knew that Josh was probably looking for Mitch for hitting Jon he could tell him where to find him let him beat Mitch up, let him scare Mitch off. But there was a problem with that Scott could get involved want to take care of him it might not get rid of him for good and make Scott want him more.

Or he could wait till School on Monday find Lars tell him what Mitch was up to and how he had slept with a guy, not true but he would leave out the fact they lay on  separate things to sleep. He could tell him Kirstins address he parents could go get him drag him away lock him back up away from Scott.

Then Scott would think in his usual way when things went wrong that it was his fault in someway, he would need to be comforted told it wasn't his fault and he would be right there to do it.. He would have Scott. Scott could love him again.

He didn't sleep all night he lay there wondering how Scott would thank him for getting him out of this mess he was in.

Scott had told Kirstin what he and Jackson had got up too.. and she had of course told him telling not to worry it was just infatuation and the sex would probably mean nothing and she was right the following month Jackson packed up and left for the Uk Scott had not heard from him since and still burned a bright light in his heart for him, That Sam could handle Jackson was many miles away no threat, but this Mitch Grassi had popped up from nowhere allowed Scott to be a hero in rescuing him from his other life and now HE WANTED HIM AS WELL.

Kirstin had woken up, she want sure what woke her for a second her eyes focused in the dark, it was Scott in the cupboard at the bottom of the bed pulling out pillows and covers then going to a draw grabbing something else and wondered out.

      "Yes" She smiled to herself Scott and Sam going to the next level Sam was staying over night.. How she was going to tease them all day about having to do it on the sofa or the chair, she took a deep breath in or both. Her two baby birds getting together about bloody time.

 


	17. Hidden in plain sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirstin thinks she has finally got Sam and Scott are together  
> Scott thinks he has got the answer Sam should date Mitch
> 
> Mitch had his own problems.

Kirstin wondered down stairs, she was heading for the kitchen to drink the tap dry her mouth felt like a dry desert.

To get through the kitchen she had to cut through the lounge, she smiled to see Scott in the chair feet up on the coffee table hands behind his head his eyes closed a slight smile on his face.

Things must have gone well with Sam last night. She had to stop herself from squealing and jumping on Scott. She turned to look at Sam on the sofa.

Her attention then was taken up with the small ball of covers laying on the safe. Way to small for Sam.

From the clothes hanging neatly along the back of the sofa it was Mitch, turning her attention back to Scott she kicked him in the back of the leg between the coffee table and the seat.

      "What in the hell is he doing here.." She whispered.

Scott jumped out of his skin and drew up his legs bleary eyed he looked up at her, his eyes questionally.

 He stared at her for a second as his brain clicked into gear finally he looked over at Mitch.

The only thing that was on view was the top of his nose his closed brown eyes and a mass of hair at all angles

      "How could you "She lashed out at him again.

      "What?" Scott whispered trying not to wake Mitch up

      "Sam sat with me for hours last night I kept waking up and he was still here... I expected to see him here with you.. _together_ all hot and bothered you know. Your threw him out and let him in"

      "I didn't throw anyone out when we got back I didn't see Sam I thought he had gone...and no way would I get all hot and bothered as you put it with Sam"

      "B..but I thought " She looked over her shoulder.

      "You two didn't...did you?"

      "What do you take me for K No what made you think that"

      " You came into your room and woke me up I watched you get stuff out of the wardrobe I thought you were getting stuff for you and Sam"

      "You thought wrong didn't you."  Scott hissed, looking more hurt than Kirstin ever thought he could look.

She sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

      "I'm sorry Scott, it's just that I wanted this for so long, you and Sam you're so perfect together if you couldn't see that then I was going to have to show you that he is kind and caring and never would hurt you. She gave him a weak smile and turned her head to face the sleeping Mitch.

      "Is he ok?"

      "Ok? Hmm physically he's is but mentally they managed to screw him up big time, he has problems!"

      "I have lived a few days with him I can kinda see that, flinches when you touch him."

      "You touch him?" Scott sounded shocked Mitch had protested so much when he did it, looking up at Kirstin he then gave half a smile.

      "What is that for Scott!"

      "Of course you can it's not a against his rules is it?"

      "Don't get it Scott."

Scott jumped out of the chair and grabbed her hand dragging her to the kitchen Mitch never said he couldn't tell anyone about his parents, and Kirsty already knew most of it anyway. He filled her in quickly with the broad outline.

      " WHAT THE HELL, YOU DID WHAT?" Kirstin shouted way to loud for her ears when Scott finished telling her about touching Mitch.

       "Shhh"

       "Don't shh me Scotty, you said yourself his mental state is questionable what happens when he's less afraid of being touched he's going to want more."

      "Th.. that's why I was..."

       "What?"

      "I was going to set him up with Sam!" In the cold light of day it didn't sound a good as it did the day before.

      "I bet Sam would have been thrilled, What were you going to do Scott string Sam along until you thought Mitch would be ready for him."

      "No that sounds so bad Kirstin it's not like that. Really it's not"

Kirstin screwed up her face she begged to differ. She was about to say so when they heard movement from the lounge, Mitch must be awake.

Kirstin gave Scott a look and wondered back into the lounge to say hello.

      "Scott!" She called from the doorway.

Scott ran up behind her to see what the problem was. He looked at what she was looking at.

Mitch was covered with purple bruises all across his bare back. He turned quickly and opened his mouth to say something but shut it again he watched as both Scott and Kirstins eyes opened wide. The bruises on the front were older and darker and peppered his chest.

Mitch grabbed his own blue long top and dragged it over his head. The marks now completely covered you would never have guessed they were there.

      "What the hell !" Scott pulled a face

 Kirstin went into action

      “What are they Mitch?"

 

 Mitch looked at her

      “Nothing!"

      “They are not nothing, Mitch did someone hit you?" Scott asked

 Kirstin took Scotts hand and squeezed it Kristins international signal to shut the hell up.

       “Tell you what Scott go get a shower, Mitch sit down“ It sounded more like an order then a request.

 Scott looked at Mitch as he went past .

 


	18. You're controling

 

Mitch hovered a little way from Kirstin, he liked Kirstin but was a little frightened of her. Well not frightened exactly but Kirstin wanted to know something she didn't stop till she got the information she wanted.

Kirstin was already sitting on the sofa she wished she had got her drink before starting this, patting the seat next to her she was expecting him to sit there, Mitch looked at the seat then back at Kirstin.

      "Mitch please, I can't help you till you tell me what happened."

      "You can't help Kirstin...It's ... it's the past... they are old I want to forget them"

Kirstin looked up at him giving him a hard stare the answer was not good enough for her. She lifted the sleeve of the her white blouse she was wearing and put her arm under his  nose, she had purple bruises long finger marks.

      "Your dad beat you I guess? .. He did this to me.. he shook me Mitch because I told him I took his money...he almost lost control... Did he do that to you?"

Mitch looked around the room, he was still standing in  front of her.

      "Did he do that to YOU "Kirstin asked quietly but demanding an answer at the same time.

In his head he went through every bruise and how he got them the older ones were because he had been late home, he should have been home half an hour after school finished the time it would take him to leave school and walk with Lars home, but on this day Lars had got caught up with his last teacher, when they got home Lars said they were late because Mitch was a slow walker .

The newer ones on his back were because the new phycologist  had sent his parents a letter saying that Mitch was resistant and didn't want to talk to him and he felt that Mitch might not be able to be changed or be helped, he could carry on but feared that Mitch would never want to go down the right path that his brain had been set on that path.

Mitch looked at her his eyes flicked over her face and made the slightest head nod he could.

       "Ok!" She let the word out slowly and sighed

       "We have to tell someone Mitch, your father should not do that .. it's not right...Does he not realise that your born the way you are... He was born straight... and he's allowed to be that... You should be allowed to be you"

Mitch bit his lip, nodding his head to one question didn't mean that  he wanted to tell the world what had happened to him it was bad enough she knew.

His belly knotted, even worse that Scott had seen them he didn't want him feeling sorry for him.

Kirstin stood up and Mitch stepped back away from her not sure what she was going to do.

       "It's ok your safe here.. I can't make you do anything Mitch, but you know I will _never_ give up asking you to tell someone, but you know Scott and I are here for you if you need to talk" She looked him in the eye.

      "He likes you, you know that don't you?"

      "I like Scott too" Mitch gave a half smile and shifted his feet.

Kirstin looked him up and down and shook her head.

      "Don't Mitch!"

      "Don't what Kirstin?" He shook  his head confused.

      "Don't fall for him, Scott and Sam are together....well they will be when Scott works out Sams the one for him"

      "Told you before I am not interested in Sam Kirsty!" His voice raised a octave or two.

      "Didn't mean him as well you know"

Mitch raised his eyebrows.

      "Scott, Oh god where did you get that from... I don't want to be with Scott... Yuk no … I don't want anyone Kirsty  Scott Hoying are you out of your mind" Mitch waved his arms about in protest.

      "Good.. So we agree that Scott and Sam should be together right?"

      "You know the pair better then I do so if you say they are right for each other then they must be. Doesn't he mind you interfering in his life... I mean you say I should tell about my dad, you may not be hitting Scott but your still trying to control him by telling him who he should be with …. When Scott is finished I'll grab a shower and get out of your way for a while"

 

 

 

 


End file.
